Valkyrie Ranma
by J moon
Summary: A Valkyrie Profile Ranma X-over
1. Epic Poems to Sacared Death

Valkyrie Ranma: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this work of fiction are   
the creation of Rumiko Takahashi   
and of Enix and Project Profile.  
No assumption of ownership is made and this writing is only for   
the enjoyment of fans of both   
series. In short, do not sue me please; I'm only a poor student.  
  
Poems to Sacred Death.  
  
Up above the mortal world of Midgard, known as Earth to her inhabitants.   
Lies the realm known as Asgard, home of the beings known as the Aseir,   
the gods of old mythology.   
Their time as the Supreme rulers of all creations had long passed,   
ever since Ragnarok,   
the Destruction of the Powers & the Doom of the Gods.   
Out of the Ashes of Creation, one being rose to power and was for a   
short time the All-Mother.   
  
She was of the Aesir, and yet she alone amongst them has went through  
Life, Death & Rebirth.  
She also like the rest of the Gods was able to live forever, and like   
the Undead was  
beyond the ravages of time. She was everything and the same time  
none of the above.  
Truly an Enigma even a Race like the Gods who are they uncanny by definition,   
if that word can truly be used to describe them.  
She gave up the power over creation when the Creator of all,   
including the lands of Nifelheim   
and  
the great void Ginnugagap from which Migard & Asgard was   
made awakened and once claimed the   
Throne of Life and the Name of the All Father and while retaining   
her powers from which the   
current World was recreated from,   
  
she retreated into the Halls of Valhalla, made of gold and of   
five hundred and fifty doors, and the rafters   
were made from spears of the finest craftsmanship,  
a roof of shields and where Breastplates and Armor litter the benches.  
  
There she silently watched Humans   
slowly rebuild their homes and lives war after war, disaster   
after disaster and even the plagues sent down by her new liege and sometimes,   
even the new gods   
who were given their godhood, until the new Yggdrasil.   
Was made, fashioned by the new Goddess of the Future,  
The one with the name Skuld ended the abuse of powers by the new gods.  
  
The sight of the young Goddess always brought a tear to the former   
All Mother's eye, as she   
mourned the memory of Slimeria,   
her own Sister who was the Goddess of the Future,   
back when she   
was the Middle of the Three Goddess of Destiny before Ragnarok.   
Before, the Vampire King Brahms   
captured the Soul of the Youngest of her sisters.  
  
After she had restored the Worlds with her new powers   
from her rebirth into a homunculus, a   
construct of Human, Elf and Aseir and the Demon Sword   
"Levantine" own powers. She had searched   
the worlds for her, yet no trace was found of her.   
Her fractured memory of her did not help either.   
Thus with a heavy heart she decided to stop the search   
and concentrate on her duties as the   
All Mother, until the one True God Awakened and took charge again.   
With her duties lessened,   
Valkyrie returned to Valhalla and waited, for her sister to be reborn.  
  
Asgard Hill.  
  
The tallest point of all Asgard, the peak of the   
Hill was the place where she had fought Loki   
and his Dragon Orb and Ascended to power.  
Lenneth Valkyrie was a Stunning vision   
of Heavenly beauty in her white slip dress with sapphire  
blue tapestry and sandals held together with straps of the finest   
Orihalcon.  
  
"Both gifts from Freya." thought Valkyrie to herself   
as she brushed her hip long platinum hair   
from her shoulders, a move that caught the sunlight in the   
silvery strands and making her hair   
look as if containing the morning stars.   
  
She felt a familiar presence materialize behind her and   
cocked her head slightly to acknowledge   
it. "About time too" she thought to herself. She felt hands   
gently begin to braid her hair while  
the owner of said hands began to breath down her neck,   
while blowing with extra force occasional  
ly to tease her even more.   
"Hmmmm" Valkyrie purred in pleasure while closing her   
eyes " You are late, Freya.   
I should.. OHH!!" gasped Valkryie when Freya gently  
bit into her neck as her nibbling drew   
some blood from her lover.  
  
"You should what? Hmm Lenneth? Punish me? Please do.   
It's been so long since you last did,"  
breathed Freya as she lifted her head up from nibbling   
on Valkyrie's neck. " We only had a  
session with two days ago, you shameless harlot."   
Said Valkyrie in a teasing tone, "or are you  
eager for more already. Hmm?"  
"Oooohhh, insulting me now hmm? Give me more,  
if you are up to it, well?" Freya  
dared Valkyrie, knowing full well that   
the silver-haired Battle Maiden will reciprocate her   
actions in full.   
  
"Very well, You.... what's this" Valkyrie's   
reply to Freya was interrupted as she felt signals   
her being was giving out that signified the Death of a   
Warrior worthy enough to be Chosen by her   
personally for entry into the Ranks of the Einherjars.   
Her smile changed into a near emotionless  
mask as she prepared herself for her duty as the Chooser of the Slain.   
A vocation she has held   
for many eons since the end of Ragnarok,   
as she has not found yet anyone capable of taking her   
place yet. Freya sensing her lover's sudden change   
looked at her face and recognized the   
expression that Valkyrie had.  
  
Feeling both nostalgic and worried at the same time,   
she asked, "Who is the one? Lenneth?" as her  
face switched into a serious look.   
Valkyrie's response was " A very talented one, Freya,   
Very Talented indeed. Freya, do me a favor and Inform Kami-Sama's   
office of a new Einherjar   
in our Ranks." With that she teleported to Midgard, leaving a watery   
like ripple in the space  
where she was before, while Freya followed suit to Kami-sama's office.   
  
Skies of Midgard.   
  
Upon reaching the Midgard Plane, Valkyrie began   
to expand her senses to detect the warrior worthy  
to chosen by the Battle Maiden. Frowning as she realized exactly   
where the signal is coming  
from, she changed into the Battle Gear of the Valkyrie,   
consisting of navy blue armor, greaves   
and gauntlets along with a skirt weighted by a light golden chain mail  
and a winged helmet.   
2 floating blue pieces of armor hovers protectively around her   
while a magnificent sword with a   
slight glow emitting from the blade hangs on her side  
.   
She chose to fly to her destination, as well as giving   
herself time to think how to approach him.   
"Saffron's Realm? Why any mortal not directly related   
to Phoenix Mountain. Is the dead warrior a Musk or Amazon?"  
She said to herself as she reached the Bayakanla Mountain range.  
  
Phoenix Mountain.  
  
The battle was hard and long.  
Most parts of the Mountain was smashed by a chi blast  
that was generated by a youth all of   
18 years. a blast that was the result   
of a battle between a cursed youth who has the   
touch of Jusenkyo upon his person and the other   
a Phoenix demi-god who wields the fires of his   
heritage.  
  
The end result was the unexpected defeat of the King of Phoenix Mountain  
at the hands of the   
young upstart who unleashed a blast of cold chi that froze the demi-god   
known as Saffron &   
shattering the form he had frozen with his own hands.  
  
The demi-god did not die but rather rose from  
the pieces of his old form, much like his other   
brethren whom rose from their own ashes, as a child perhaps,   
but risen from the dead   
nonetheless.  
  
The woman known as Akane Tendo however will not rise   
again should her life and mortal form   
expire.  
  
The youth of Jusenkyo, who had fought for her freedom, now fights for her life.   
The choices were clear to him,   
save his own self by refusing to lend any of his own depleted chi   
reserves and let others do it instead?   
Which according to the code he follows is a dishonorable   
act.  
  
Mere survival instinct, but the code he follows   
would never forgive him if he allows others to   
save his fiancée, even a reluctant one and one he never asked for.   
Still the Code demands that he acts to save his fiancée &   
by extension his responsibility,   
even at the extent of himself.  
  
As demanded by the Code & Honor,   
the 2 cornerstones of his existence. Without them he would feel   
less than worthless. Never mind that some of those present would  
not object while others are only  
too happy to take the burden into their less strained hands.  
  
For it is his duty to do so, as dictated by the Code & Honor?  
Their demands had already made him   
age beyond his years. Now the Code & Honor have demanded of him  
a task that will ultimately kill  
him. After years of hell on earth,  
they will finally send him there.  
  
Of course, had the threat of death ever stopped this youth?   
Not once.  
No, like the many other challenges that should have killed him,  
The youth will accept this challenge like the many already thrown   
in his direction.   
Who gives a Damn about Death's shadow?  
  
Because, as you are likely to hear from the horse's mouth,  
Ranma Saotome never loses.  
  
Even if it will kill him when numerous ambushes,  
chi attacks and various pressure point attacks   
have failed.  
  
Choice made, Ranma forcibly infused his remaining   
chi into the possibly lifeless form of Akane   
Tendo, hoping the life force will allow her to live,   
so that his efforts will not be in vain.  
  
Without the chi to continue the healing his body needs,   
Or to support his already failing system.  
Ranma collapsed and took his last breath.  
  
Ranma Saotome, one of the most promising students the Art ever had   
Has ended his life on Migard.  
  
Of course, Death is but the beginning, as the Gods can testify.  
  
One of their best will personally inform Ranma Saotome of this fact.  
  
The edge between life and death.  
  
"Where am I? Aren't I supposed ta be dead. "  
Stated Ranma to himself as his eyes scanned the   
pitch-black surroundings for signs of danger.  
  
"This is the Place where dead guys go?  
Feh! Nothing much to look at." Ranma said in a   
derisive tone.   
"Hopefully, this won't be the place   
I'm gonna be spending eter...err forever in" as he got bored   
and decided to begin exploring.  
  
  
"Trust me Ranma. This will not be the   
place you will be spending eternity in." a voice came from   
behind him.  
Spinning into a defensive position,   
he began to assess the threat the silver-haired woman may be  
to him  
And reached a conclusion that he didn't like at all   
"Oh shit, this chick here is at least   
stronger than the Old Ghoul, Saffron,   
and the Old Freak & Herb combined. And that's from what I   
CAN feel."  
  
He automatically tensed up in anticipation for a fight he  
feels is coming up.   
"I just died and now some girl is after me for something   
or another. Story of my life.   
At least I wont have ta hold back against her."   
  
Seemingly oblivious to Ranma's threatening stance,   
the silver-haired woman replied  
" I am here to tell you that you have been given a chance to live.  
I am known as the Chooser of   
the Slain. Also Called the Battle Maiden.   
Although you probably know of me as the Valkyrie."  
  
End of prologue. (Draft 2)  
  
Author's notes: My second X-over fiction. Can't believe I actually finished it.   
The Prologue that is.   
Anyway, Since I do have more source material this time round.   
(The Valkyrie Profile FAQS and the official strategy guide.  
Along with the Ranma1/2 manga volumes  
) I will make it as Canon as possible although   
some characters may be omitted.   
Especially the VP characters since it did not specify   
who were brought back at the A ending.  
  
As always , all feedback appreciated.   
  
Later  
JF_1999  



	2. Journey To Hallowed Grounds

Disclaimer: All Characters from Ranma1/2 depicted in this piece of writing belongs to   
Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Communications.   
All Characters from Valkyrie Profile are the creations of Enix & Project Profile.  
All characters from Ah! My Goddess does not belong to me either.  
No copyright infringement is meant & no attempt to past this as my own creation is made.   
No profit is made and this work may not be used for commercial attempts.   
  
Valkryrie Ranma Chapter 1: Journey to Hallowed Grounds.  
  
* The Edge between Life & Death*  
(What had gone on before)  
(Lenneth Valkyrie , former All-mother and the Battle Maiden was frolicking in Asgard with her   
"close friend" Freya when she felt the death of a worthy warrior for the first time since   
Ragnarok. She immediately headed for Midgard to guide the soul and recruit him for the ranks of   
Heaven's Einherjar. This departed soul was none other than Ranma Saotome  
( or Saotome Ranma in Japanese ) who had died in the fight against Saffron, the Phoenix demi-god   
of Phoenix Mountain when he gave his chi to save his near-death fiancée Akane Tendo  
( or Tendo Akane in Japanese ). Ranma was now confronted by Valkyrie and made to chose if he   
wished to join the Einherjar.( no prizes for correct guesses )  
  
(Spoiler Warning)  
  
"Live? Ya mean I have another chance ta live again?" Questioned Ranma.  
"That's "to" live. And my name isn't "ya". If you are going to speak the  
Least you could do is not mangle the language." Admonished Valkyrie.   
" Why am I doing this? How he speaks is no concern of mine." Thought Valkyrie  
"Yet, I feel frustrated when I see such uncouth language spewing from his mouth.  
As if I had spent years brushing up his speech and is now seeing all my efforts for vain....  
Impossible! I must be thinking of Silmeria again."  
Mentally shaking her head, Valkyrie continued " And regarding your question on whether you will   
live again, no if it means going back to your cage of flesh. Not only has it been destroyed beyond repair,   
mortal anyway. We do not send those who have perished back into Midgard,   
as this will definitely mean some rather confusing" Valkyrie's face twisted into a grimace as   
she spat out the word " calculations on Yggdrasil's part. Especially for the pro...programmers."   
She looked as if she had swallowed a lemon whole as her face seems to have a frown permanently   
attached to its features.  
  
Raman's shoulders slumped as he felt disappointment.   
"And I thought that she will always be there  
to help me. Humph! They never could help me when it comes to the rules... Wait a sec?   
Why am I expecting her to help me? I never met her before. Have I?"   
Ranma began to intensely scrutinize the silver haired goddess and came to a conclusion.   
"Definitely not. Someone like her I would never forget if I have seen before.   
'Sides I've never died before, so how could I have seen someone who meets dead people.   
I certainly don't see dead people."   
Yet Ranma could not shake off the feeling that he had met her before many times.   
Or the fact that she reminds him of his mother, only not so distant.  
  
Valkyrie felt a stab of guilt when she saw Ranma's disappointed expression.   
" What in the name of Mimir is happening to me? I have seen young innocents die without so   
much as a stir in my heart and yet he...he ...No! I must concentrate on my task at hand.   
I will think about Silmeria later." steeling herself, Valkyrie continued " However, should the   
meaning be true life, the life to serve Heaven as an Einherjar. Then yes, YOU will have the   
chance to live. Truly live, not as a fleeting flicker in time, but rather to be able to make a  
real difference. Now, what say you? Hmmm? While unknowingly preparing herself for a accusing look   
that Silmeria used to give her following the disappointed expression.  
  
What Ranma gave Valkyrie was a confused look that people give to those who babble nonsense.   
" But that means I stay dead right? How would being an Einhai...err...Ein something help me? And   
what is an Ein-thingy anyway?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Valkyrie resisted the urge (just barely) to smack him with her sheathed sword.   
" Actually, what you were before was dying from the minute you were born. You were more dieing   
than living in the prison of flesh known as the body. What I could offer you is the chance of   
life, true eternal life. Not the one that begins to end from when you were born." And with that   
stood back and folded her arms, waiting for Ranma to make his choice.  
  
Ranma was now really between a rock & a hard place.   
On one hand, there was this girl in blue-gold armor that was offering him to be some kind of   
warrior in Heaven, on the other hand he could chose to refuse her and try to find a way back to   
the land of the living. The problem with the second choice was that it meant having to search   
around for a place that he could only see darkness around.   
It was not a situation he could fight out of.   
While not stupid by a long shot, he doubts he can find a way back to Earth from wherever here is.   
"'Sides, if she wants ta take me by force,   
I really don't think I can win right now.   
Not ta mention she isn't did nothing that deserves me attackin' her or nothing.   
And Ranma Saotome doesn't fight girls so I probably am on my ass if she decides ta play rough.   
cause I just won't fight her."   
Thought Ranma smugly as the earlier moment of humbleness disappeared into the recesses of his   
mind.   
  
"Not that there was much ta live for anyway." as Ranma bitterly recalled his life.   
"Multiple fiancées, a father that sells me for rice & pickles, maybe with some fish   
if he's feelin' very greedy, like 90% of the time, the other 10% just greedy.   
A mother that will have me disem...cut open my tummy if I don't act like a Happosai clone enough.   
Four loonies & a Pervert after, well two, if Kuno counts anyway. My fiancées consist of a Tomboy,   
who whacks me with anything handy when I so much as look at her the wrong way, if I know what the  
NEW wrong way is that is.   
A purple-haired Amazon who tries to drug me with potions that always   
go wrong, causing me ta fall in love with a plant or Pig Boy or worse, the old ghoul...brrr THAT   
was a real nightmare. and an old pal that turned out to be a girl who wants ta marry me.   
I rather not think of Kodachi, thank you very much" Life as a heavenly warrior was staring to   
look better and better Ranma concluded.  
  
Valkyrie on the other hand saw every single expression Ranma had while having his life past   
him by (one thing of dying in battle. You usually die too fast for your life to past you by or   
simply too tired to notice) and went from feeling that unexplained guilt of not able to send   
him back to the world of the living to pure unadulterated confusion and some degree of   
curiosity & interest.   
  
She had never seen so many vivid expressions on a single being in such a   
short period of time. "Heaven could certainly use someone like him to liven things up, ever   
since the Norns went to live in Midgard." And her heart sinking into despair again as she   
recalled the relationship she had with her own sisters." One probably dead, after no news what   
so ever. The other who doesn't even wish to acknowledge me except to annoy me? It probably   
would have been better to born a single child." Thought Valkyrie as she continued waiting.   
"Well? What be your answer? Ranma." When she noticed Ranma not having spoken for a long time.  
  
"Sure. Not like I have anywhere ta go." shrugged Ranma   
"So when do we leave?" asked the pig-tailed youth.   
"We leave right now. Come with me, my new Einherjar." and she teleported both of them to the   
Halls of Valhalla.  
  
* Yggdrasil Central Net Office*  
  
Freya, teleported into the main office of Yggdrasil Central Net building.   
Prompting a few stares but ignoring them, the blonde Goddess of Life & Death,   
among other areas of influences proceeded to enter the data regarding the new Ehinherjar   
joining the ranks of existing ones.   
  
While her hands moved out of habit, her mind began to wander to the date she had set up with   
Valkyrie and the accompanying activities the normally straight-laced Valkyrie would do with her   
once she has finished with the new recruit.  
  
Her mind was so preoccupied with images of her and Valkyrie that she did not notice another   
strolling figure in her direction until they bumped into each other.  
"Hey watch where you're going! You cow before I..."Urd did not get to finish her sentence as   
she stared into the annoyed visage that is Freya. Urd began to sweat as she realized not only   
that she had broken the terms of her probation (Due to an unfortunate incident involving her   
getting sloshed, a bottle of sake and the well of Mimir. She was suspended for 6 months after   
they cleared the Well of all residue sake and some of her own vomit.)   
When she had sneaked back in   
for some personal items on her desk when she bumped into Freya, she had also insulted one of the   
Elders that had survived Ragnarok, meaning she was really up to her eyebrows in trouble.   
  
Watching Freya tapping her foot & folding her arms while giving her the evil eye was not a   
pleasant experience for Urd " I don't suppose you'll just look the other way now that I have   
called you a cow or got in the way of your make-out session with Lenneth huh?" and clamped her   
hands on her mouth when she realized that she had made another faux pas when she mentioned   
Freya's sleeping partner remembering her particular hang-up of anyone talking of her sexual life,  
in front of her anyway. (She's weird that way) and started getting more nervous as Freya's   
lips shaped into a scowl.  
  
" You are absolutely correct about me not looking the other way Urd, especially after that "cow"  
remark" stated Freya, her voice dripping with venom. "However, since I am busy going over to   
Valhalla for, as you so eloquently put it, a "make-out" session with Lenneth, I wont report you   
to the Probation Office."  
  
Urd heaved a sigh of relief until she realized this does not mean that Freya wont do something to  
her personally. Her heart sank when she saw the evil smirk Freya had on her face, and heard   
Freya said " You have 10 seconds to leave this place before I turn you into something you would   
really hate. Starting now. 1,2,3..."   
  
Images of becoming a newt or paperweight floated through her mind as Urd raced for the nearest   
reflective surface, a screen hanging mid-air 3 meters from the floor. She was millimeters away   
when she heard Freya shout "10!" And heard a zap of ether energy heading for her. " But it's   
not yet ten seccooonn..." Urd's protests were cut short as she felt herself change.   
When her body stopped changing. Urd opened her eyes and clumsy & her limbs looked... stubby &   
pink.   
  
"She didn't " thought Urd in horror and looked up into the screen that hung above her and   
wanted to scream when she saw what she had been turned into but the only sound coming out of   
her mouth was " JigglyPuff!" And began to cry twin fountains while making sobbing   
Jigglypuff noises.  
  
Freya meanwhile was on her way to Valhalla, chuckling all the way.   
" Those mortals can really come up with imaginative ideas. Urd will definitely learn to behave   
after this. Maybe next time I will try the rabbit...thing that goes "puu" in the show with   
those 3 girls in it." unable to keep her laughter down to a minimal level after thinking about   
it. She burst into a full-blown Evil Laugh(tm) " OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" while flying back to Valhalla.  
  
*Training halls of Valhalla *  
Ranma felt a chill down his spine and turned over to see if Kodachi had somehow found her way   
here. "I'm sure I heard that god awful laugh of hers, nothing else can make me feel like that."   
until he felt a "thwack" sound and a sharp pain on his head. "Pay attention, Ranma!" rang out   
Valkyrie's voice.  
  
Sighing, Ranma turned to face his new mentor, who was holding a wooden sword and staring at him.   
It all began when he first arrived at Valhalla. The first thing Valkyrie did was to tell him to   
prepare for training at the training hall in the west wing of Valhalla. The training hall was a   
vast courtyard with an encroaching dome shaped roof with weapons of all kinds stacked in racks   
placed along the perimeter of the hall.   
When Valkyrie approached Ranma the first thing she did   
was to tell him to attack her. Ranma did not want to do so and insisted that Valkyrie attacked   
him instead.  
  
"Big mistake" thought Ranma ruefully as he recalled the beating he had received (and still   
receiving) from the wooden practice sword Valkyrie was carrying with her. He had gone all out   
after he received the fiftieth strike in his abs and still couldn't get past her defense.   
"She   
makes the old ghoul look like a rank amateur in terms of speed or technique, she's much stronger   
than pig boy or even Pantyhose's monster form & about 5 times as tough," recalling the few licks   
he did manage to get in.   
"She shrugged them off as if I didn't even touch her!! I never had it   
this bad. Not even during the beginning of the training trip with Pop." Feeling utterly depressed,  
Ranma started to gather the depression chi needed for the Shi Shi Hokodan, and with a yell of   
" Shi Shi Hokodan", unleashed the blast of depression chi in Valkyrie's direction. Ranma was   
elated when the blast seemed to connect with her, until he saw it just bypass her as if she   
wasn't there.   
Seeing the image fade, Ranma began to look around for signs of his new Sensei,   
and heard "Ranma!! Over here!" and shifted his head to the source of the voice.   
  
Valkyrie smiled at Ranma from mid-air and hollered " Not bad Ranma!! Still, you have a long way   
to go if you want to be among the best Einherjar. Oh, and this is how you do a blast, whether   
chi or ether!" and shot a silvery blue gout of ether into Ranma, who despite his attempts to   
dodge was still caught in the blast when it changed directions in to catch him in mid-air.   
Ranma dropped down like a sandbag and the impact caused a crater in the training hall's floor.  
  
Ranma was twitching on the crater and moaning. He opened his mouth to cough out some smoke   
while attempting to brush the debris caused by the crash. He managed to cough out   
" Y'know sumthin. I always thought being dead would be less painful." Now it seems that it is   
even more painful than some of the Tomboy's mallets or cooking. Ugh..." and than he passed out.   
Flying down to Ranma's side, Valkyrie sighed while carrying Ranma's body over her shoulders,   
and decided to walk to the infirmary instead of teleporting there to lessen the strain on   
Ranma's battered form.  
  
The trek to Eir's infirmary was rather short as it took only 12 minutes to reach,   
it being on the plane, not to mention in Valhalla itself. "Eir! Eir! Come out Eir! I have a   
patient for you! Eir!" yelled Valkyrie as she approached the infirmary's door.   
She then heard a voice she recognized as Nanami's answer her " Eir-sama is currently away on   
business. How may I help...Valkyrie-sama!! Oh forgive me, I did not know of your arrival.   
Please, allow me carry the young sir for you." And moved to carry the unconscious Ranma from her   
when Valkyrie slightly shook her head " No Nanami. Help me to find a suitable bed for him to   
rest instead. I will carry him myself, it's my responsibility after all." And waited for Nanami   
to give directions. What Nanami did was to first look bewildered then breaks into a cheer.   
" Oh Valkyrie-sama, you have no idea how delighted I am that you have found yourself a husband,   
I mean, what with you always keeping to yourself, only occasionally confiding in Freya-sama.   
When was the wedding? Oh no. What about Freya-sama? When did you two break up? Oh dear, was it   
the sex? Or maybe even the..." as Nanami continued to rattle on excitedly.  
"Nanami..." said Valkyrie in a tired voice that implied this was a common situation.  
" Or maybe it is the criticism? Really Valkyrie-sama, you shouldn't..." Nanami continued to   
rattle on obliviously.  
"Nanamiii..." Valkyrie's eyebrows began twitching dangerously as she tried again.  
"Or was the stress from work too much? Oh wait, neither of you work much. So that cant be it   
either." Continued Nanami as if she hadn't heard a thing.  
"NANAMI!!" Valkyrie raised her voice in an attempt to get the shrine maiden's attention.  
" Huh? Oh yes Valkyrie-sama?" asked Nanami, the raised voice managing to pierce through her   
internal monologue.  
" The bed now Nanami. And no he is not my husband or boyfriend or fiancé or even my lover.   
And yes I am still with Freya. So I would appreciate some help for my new EINHERJAR here if you   
do not mind." Demanded Valkyrie, not noticing Ranma's reaction to the word fiancé.  
"Oh of course Valkyrie-sama. This way please." And lead Valkyrie to a bed in the corner,   
facing the window. Valkyrie laid Ranma down on the bed indicated and went to the visitor's   
lounge while Nanami observed Ranma.   
"Oh my quite a handsome lad we have here." Mused Nanami as she gazed upon Ranma's unconscious   
form. " Must be quite a heartbreaker back on Midgard. A bit rough round the edges, still nothing   
Valkyrie-sama could not fix. With proper training he should be ready to be a true noble Einherjar  
." And she headed to the medicine storeroom for the needed herbs and ointments.  
  
Which is a pity as if she had been by his side;   
she would have witnessed Ranma humming softly a Norse lullaby, which was popular in the   
pre-Ragnarok world, and Valhalla in particular.  
  
*Fields of Asgard, outside Valhalla *   
(Pre-Raganrok)  
  
It was a beautiful day even by Asgard's standards.   
The sun was shining extra bright that day yet the breeze, helped to reduce the heat from   
Sol down to an acceptable level.   
A young girl of approximately 8 years was running in the fields.  
She was dressed in an earth -brown skirt, with a sleeveless white jacket & red blouse.   
She could be seen wearing a pair of woolen shoes, while her hair was fiery red along with   
streaks of silver in them, tied into a French braid.   
Her eyes were sapphire blue and wide, which if seen closely seems to be capable of reflecting   
light from them.   
The young girl, who goes by the name of Silmeria, was the youngest of the Goddess of Destiny was   
sulking as she walked along the field outside of Valhalla. " Of all the times they have to be   
busy, they have to be busy now. Even sister Lenneth has training to do. Why? She always has time   
for me. And just my luck they have to be busy on this most beautiful day too. And there was no   
reason   
for sister Hrist to lecture me! I only asked for some time with my sisters. Is that so wrong?"   
and Silmeria began in an uncanny imitation of Hrist's lecturing tone. " Silmeria! Just because   
you have time to climb Ygddrasil's trunk does not mean we do! Now be silent before I am forced   
to discipline you!" and Silmeria began to sniffle as she remembered how she had cried in fear   
until Lenneth went to plead for her from their autocratic sister who was about to use a branch   
to "beat some sense into her" as Hrist puts it.   
  
Lenneth had always been like a mother to her, as far as she can remember. None of them could   
remember who exactly their parents were and thus Hrist had always been leading the three of them.  
She knew that all of them were supposed to be Valkyries once they were capable of doing so, or   
if the situation calls for it. The eldest of them Hrist was already making a name for herself as   
the Battle Maiden, while Lenneth was training to become another of the Valkyries.   
  
She knew that one of these days she too would have to become another one.   
Her future sight had already confirmed this, though the details were rather fuzzy.   
Kicking a rock, she decided to try and see how far she could throw the rocks into the air.   
Using whatever free time she has, Hrist had taken it upon herself to teach Silmeria some tricks,  
in particular ways of manipulating ether energy, something that all the Aseir could do with ease  
, though Freya was the master of ether manipulation, due to her position as Giver of Life and   
Death, thus the mastery of Creation's basic energy.   
  
One particular favorite of Silmeria was the ability to infuse objects with ether energy,   
making them glow and indestructible. It is a basic in god weapons making, but what caught   
Silmeria's attention was the fact she could make some very interesting shapes with them,   
not to mention the bright glows the objects infused give out. Grabbing a pebble, she   
concentrated on directing the ether flows into the pebble and threw it high above the roofs of   
Valhalla.   
  
Silmeria was delighted at the new altitude the ether infused pebble had achieved until she heard   
the telltale smack of rock against flesh, and an angry screech from one of the eagles patrolling  
the skies of Valhalla. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the shadow of an eagle get bigger and  
bigger. She tried to defend herself by throwing more of the rocks at it but it only made the   
eagle more furious, she dived to the side when the eagle first swooped down, and the talons   
grazed past her shoulders, Silmeria could see the giant bird soaring around her, waiting for an   
opening. Her legs were shaking and looked around for her sisters, allowing the eagle to dive   
down towards her with a screech and talons outstretched. Silmeria, already terrified by the   
ordeal, simply closed her eyes and screamed for her sisters. " Hrist! Lenneth! Help me! Please!"  
  
Her cries were answered as 2 crescent beams of energy, one grayish-black while the other   
slightly weaker one platinum-blue crashed into the descending form of the eagle,   
just millimeters away from goring Silmeria with its talons.   
The eagle managed to regain its bearings and attempted to swoop down on its new aggressors when   
it felt the piercing stare of Hrist on it. Looking into the direction of Hrist, the bird of prey   
suddenly felt its role change from predator to prey as Hrist fingered her sword, while emitting   
a low-pitched guttural growl, which the eagle heard just fine.   
Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor, the eagle turned tail & fled back to it's   
post above the skies of Valhalla, not wanting to end up as the newest prize of   
Hrist of the Valkyries.  
  
While Hrist was staring down the eagle, Lenneth moved swiftly to comfort her distraught   
baby-sister, hugging her shivering and sobbing form. She brushed Silmeria's silvery-red hair,   
while humming a lullaby she had heard some mortal mothers sing to their children while sneaking   
down to Midgard or even tagging along with Hrist as part of her training.   
Silmeria buried her face into Lenneth's chest, ignoring the rough surface the designs of the   
armor formed, instead wanting to seek comfort in the protection of her elder sibling, all the   
while sobbing incoherently while babbling incoherent apologies and thanks.  
  
Lenneth looked up from Silmeria when she heard Hrist stalking towards them,   
specifically Silmeria, while her face was a mask of anger. Lenneth saw what was going to happen   
and decided to stop her by communicating with Hrist telepathically " No sister, she's upset   
enough as it is." And shook her head to emphasize the point.  
  
Sighing, Hrist decided to humor Lenneth and followed her lead, using Telepathy as well   
" Lenneth, she must learn to not act before thinking! Throwing rocks infused with ether above   
Valhalla, knowing of the guardian eagles. What if we did not arrive in time to save her! "  
  
Directing pleading looks in Hrist's direction, she asked,   
" Please sister, I will see that she never do something like this again. Allow me to guide her."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gave in but added, " You will spoil the child, and you do understand that?   
Do you not Lenneth?"  
Looking back at Silmeria, Lenneth answered " if possible, may we be able to do that for all time."  
  
Throwing her hands into the air in a showy gesture of defeat, Hrist shouted out loud   
" I give up. The brat can get herself killed for all I care!" and stomped off angrily.   
The commotion woke up the dozing Silmeria, who upon seeing Hrist stomp away, called out to her   
" Wait, sister Hrist! Stop."  
Stunned that Silmeria actually called for her, she halted in her tracks   
" Yes you little troublemaker?"  
  
Still frightened of her authority figure sister, she stammered out   
" Thank you ...Hrist. Thank you"  
  
Turning around rapidly, causing Silmeria to hide behind Lenneth, Hrist's expression was   
unreadable, then she snorted and turned back, walking away this time instead of angrily   
stomping off, nor could she keep the smile off her face, until she realized she would have to   
explain to Odin in regards to the eagle.  
  
Silmeria, who did not see either sign of Hrist's joy was worried that her eldest sibling was   
still upset, until Lenneth assured her that Hrist was not upset.  
" You sure about this Lenneth?" queried Silmeria  
" Very sure Silmeria dear, she just has a different form of expressing her feelings" answered   
Lenneth.  
Taking the hand of Silmeria, Lenneth led her back into Valhalla.  
  
Ygddrasil Central Office  
The 3 Norns had gathered in the main office after Belledandy had received the badly written   
message from Urd regarding her latest predicament.   
After she had deciphered the message typed by a neo- Pokemon or the former eldest Norn had   
sent her, she had rushed to the Ygddrasil main office as soon as she can.   
Unfortunately for Urd's pride, so had Skuld, who was informed of Urd's punishment by Belledandy   
& was currently laughing her divine ass off, rolling in the ground clutching her tummy while   
tears streamed down her cheeks.   
  
" So! Who's the annoying munchkin now huh? YOU! Urd YOU! JIGGLYPUFF!! . Teased Skuld loudly and   
mercilessly while she made an uncanny imitation of Urd's current 1 word vocabulary. Unable to   
hold back any longer, she broke into maniacal laughter again. "Bwahahahaha!!"  
  
Belledandy was meanwhile trying to find a cure for Freya's magic.   
She could ask for a cure directly from her, but she did not really want to confront Freya   
directly " Not to mention Urd really could use some lessons on keeping her foot out of her mouth,  
or keeping the terms of her probation as well." Thought Belledandy with a little smile.   
She was among the ones who were sent to clean Mimir's Well of sake and Urd's own puke.   
"She certainly wont be doing that now," thought Belledandy to herself.   
She was suddenly informed of a new message by the console she was using as a tune played to the   
theme of the American movie You Got Mail.   
She checked the circular and saw the data regarding the new Einherjar's life on Midgard.   
She gasped out a shocked "Oh My" as she went through Ranma Saotome file and the details of his   
life. " Abusive parents or simply parent. Treated like a prize among women all clamoring to be   
his future wife without any thought of his views, enemies out of the woodwork every week, and   
to top it off, a curse of Jusenkyo.   
Even by Einherjar standards his life is seriously f...sc...messed up." Said Belledandy while   
trying not to swear even in her thoughts.   
She idly wandered what Valkyrie-sama was likely to do should she see what exactly her new   
charge had gone through.   
She just hoped it wouldn't involve sinking all of Nerima below sea level. Deciding that   
Valkyrie had a right to know, she sent it straight to Valkyrie's own account at Valhalla proper,   
while muttering a prayer for Genma Saotome.  
  
Turning to her 2 sisters, she wondered if she should leave Urd like this for a few hours more,   
even if it is too cute even for her taste. The enchantment that Freya had left was not too hard   
to break, and she could break it in a few tries.  
  
The matter was taken out of her hands, as there was a flash of light and the enchantment on Urd   
wore off. Urd began to stare dangerously at the still laughing Skuld while waiting for her to   
look at her so she could see the face of her chosen victim,   
while Belledandy decided to scoot away as far as she could from Urd who looked ready to burst.  
  
Urd was ready to go Old Testament on Skuld, relations be damned.  
  
Skuld's danger sense went into overdrive as she felt the electric tingle that signified a   
heavy build up of ether. She stared into the furious face of Urd and could only say " Eeeppp."   
And decided to hightail it far away. She didn't care where, so long as she was away from Urd.   
  
Urd for her part did not bother with threats, only shot out her gathered ether,   
and said "(DIE!!)" and chased after Skuld. If she couldn't get back at Freya, she would take   
it out on Skuld instead, who had the gall to laugh at her.  
  
It was HER stuff Urd had sneaked in to take.   
  
* Eir's Infirmary*  
  
Ranma woke to the sounds of clattering of surgical equipment and saw a young girl   
who was dressed in the robes of a shrine maiden, albeit more colorful than he was used to.   
The shrine maiden noticed him awaken and moved to help him seat up in his bed.   
Ranma tried to stop her but found her surprisingly strong.   
Giving up, he allowed her to help him.  
  
As Nanami moved to feed him some ambrosia, stirred into a broth,   
Ranma began to protest, especially after she blew the spoon and said,   
"Open wiiddeee" as if talking to a baby.  
  
" I'm not some baby that needs ta be fed lady. I can eat myself just fine!" and grabbed the   
bowl of ambrosia broth. Nanami just giggled as Ranma's still weak hands could not hold the bowl   
or spoon properly. While Ranma grumbled as Nanami took the bowl from him and began feeding him,   
she spoke " Ranma-san, as a fellow member of the Yamato race, I must advice you to take care of   
yourself. Valkyrie-sama has high hopes for you, not to mention she is rather protective of you.   
It would simply break her heart should anything happen to you. Please," Nanami put down the bowl   
and grabbed Ranma's hands " Promise me, that you will never break her heart, please Ranma-san"   
pleaded Nanami  
  
"Uh sure...I guess." Said Ranma, forgetting how his tendency to promise others had gotten him   
in trouble before.  
"Glad to hear it, Ranma-san" beamed Nanami and began to start feeding him the broth again.  
  
After Nanami had finished with feeding him and left,   
Ranma lay back in his bed and was about to doze off when he heard a familiar tune he had heard   
somewhere before. Getting off the bed, he followed the sound to the visitor's lounge, where he   
saw Valkyrie without her helmet, humming the tune he found so heart-warming.   
While Valkyrie looked every bit the warrior goddess she is in full regalia, without her helmet   
and back dropped against the cozy atmosphere of the lounge, he reminded him of the Nodoka he   
remembered from his early childhood, not the sword-toting figure he now fears.   
Even without the threat of seppuku hanging over his head when his mother decided he was   
still manly with the curse, the image of someone giving him the unconditional love was   
shattered beyond repair.   
  
"Then why? Am I attaching that image with someone who only just met me a few dozen hours ago?   
She obviously considers me someone to train, and I certainly never got the warm fuzzy feeling   
from Pop." Thinking back to the training he had with Valkyrie, he realized   
" Even in training, she never insulted me once." He recalled how happy Valkyrie looked when   
his attacks connected, and the praise she showered on him whenever he showed an advanced   
technique. At first, he thought that it was a ploy to lower his guard, until he saw the   
expressions and decided it was all-genuine. " She cared about me for my sake,   
I can't remember when was the last time something like that happened"  
  
Ranma was so engrossed in his thoughts; he did not notice that Valkyrie was waving her hands in   
front of him until the fifth try by Valkyrie. Apparently, Valkyrie had noticed Ranma   
standing there and had approached him. Regaining his senses, Ranma heard the question   
Valkyrie was asking him. "Ready to go Ranma?"  
"Yep, sure do," replied Ranma confidently.  
  
"Let us depart then," said Valkyrie as she put on her helmet.  
Even outside, Ranma was still racking his brains, something he does not do often,   
and for the answers to the conflicting answers or even the dream he just had.   
So much so he didn't notice the two incoming high-speed objects.  
  
Urd was seriously pissed as she chased Skuld all over Asgard, tossing shots of ether in her,   
which was why she did not see Skuld jump over a distracted pig-tailed youth.   
Her reaction to the obstacle in her quest for vengeance was to toss an ether shot at him,   
turning him into pile of soot covered...something. Which was why she did not notice she was   
running on mid-air until she noticed a tug on her robes and suddenly stared into the VERY angry   
face of Lenneth Valkyrie. Urd managed to whimper out "mommy" before she was introduced to a   
world of hurt.  
  
Ranma on the other hand managed to cough out "...medic" before passing out again for the   
second time that day.  
  
*Valhalla, living quarters *  
  
Ranma and Valkyrie stumbled into the main hall of Valhalla.   
Both were tired although Ranma had the added "privilege" of getting blasted twice.   
Valkyrie went to check on her console when she heard Ranma mumble out "Where is the room?"  
  
Not looking up from her console, Valkyrie pointed in the direction of north, not knowing that   
she had pointed at her door instead of the one to the right.  
  
When Ranma had went into the door the room shown to him, he collapsed onto the double bed there,   
without turning on the lights. Therefore, Ranma was very surprised to feel a silky hand start   
playing with his pigtail or someone breathing down his neck. The hand moved to his chest and   
stopped, and began to pat It a few times before he heard a woman's voice say   
" Lenneth, since when did you change to a man?" and a light of ether was formed on her palm   
as Freya stared into the nervous face of Ranma.  
  
Valkyrie was reading the file on Ranma's life and was literally steaming with anger.   
She thinking of things to do to some of the people listed in the file when she heard two screams,  
one belonging to Ranma while the other belongs to Freya.   
She rushed to the room when she heard a loud "Kaboom" and muttered " Nanami's going to throw a   
fit when she sees this" and marched into her room.   
  
Sure enough, there was Freya, wearing only a tiny-black translucent teddy while Ranma was   
laying a heap on the ground. She could see him mouth the words " When will the hurting stop"   
before his eyes rolled over.  
  
"Freya?" said Valkyrie in an emotionless voice.  
"Yes Lenneth?" replied the blonde goddess.  
"Help me carry him to the infirmary. Oh yes, you are sleeping on the couch tonight as well."  
Snapped Valkyrie.   
"Aww" pouted Freya. " Lenneth!" whined Freya.  
"Act your age , Freya! You reacted with excessive force and this is   
the minimal punishment for you. Read my lips. No. Nookie . For. You . Tonight."  
Stated Valkyrie.  
"Humph, I bet you just want to try him for yourself." Muttered Freya under her   
breath while carrying Ranma in a fireman's carry.  
"I heard that!" shouted Valkyrie, who had flown ahead to scout for any possible threat to  
Ranma's well being, flying past the crumpled form of Urd,   
who just had every sword move created unloaded on her, with some new variants of   
your run-of -the-mill chi blast.   
  
  
Meanwhile back on Midgard, Belledandy wandered where was her sister at,   
while sewing Keichi's jacket.   
  
Author's notes  
I have finished the first chapter of Valkyrie Ranma.   
  
Next we will see how the Nerima crew reacts to the new Ranma and Valkyrie.   
Genma haters will   
Get a real feast next chapter.   
For those of you who object to the pairing of Valkyrie and Freya due to Lucian,   
well, he's not going to be in the story due to the fact,   
Lucian's character had fulfilled every duty he had plot-wise.   
I can't include him without derailing the entire work.   
  
As for Freya being something of a slut, well those who know the Freya of Mythology will know that  
she's one of the most sexually promiscuous of all the goddesses , kinda like the female variant   
of Zeus .   
Simply basing the Freya of the game with the one from Mythology folks.  
  
Up next, the neo-Einherjar meets the crew form Nerima in an attempt to finally finish his mortal   
life by tying up lose ends.  
JF_1999  
  
(Yes Eir and Nanami are both characters from Valkyrie Profile,   
Eir being the Goddess of Healing and Nanami a shrine maiden of Yamato,   
a recruit able character.)   



	3. The never ending cycle of reincarnation.

Disclaimer: All Characters from Ranma1/2 depicted in this piece of writing belongs to   
Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Communications.   
All Characters from Valkyrie Profile are the creations of Enix & Project Profile.  
All characters from Ah! My Goddess does not belong to me either.  
No copyright infringement is meant & no attempt to past this as my own creation is made.   
No profit is made and this work may not be used for commercial attempts.   
  
(What has gone on before)?  
Lenneth Valkyrie was frolicking on top of Asgard Hill when she sensed the Death of a warrior   
worthy of being chosen by her for the vocation of Einherjar of Heaven (or Valhalla if you want   
to be more accurate.) On Midgard,   
  
Ranma Saotome (or Saotome Ranma in Japanese) died after the battle with the Phoenix King   
Saffron, a half god of Phoenix ancestry when he saved Akane Tendo (or Tendo Akane if in   
Japanese) by giving his own chi to save her, inevitably killing himself as he was already   
wounded badly and needed the chi to continue to survive.   
He met Valkyrie at the edge between Life and Death and accepted her offer of joining Heaven as   
an Einherjar, rather than become a lost soul wandering along the edge of Life & Death.  
Ranma got turned into a target for ether blasts three times during his first day on Heaven,   
first by Lenneth Valkyrie during training when she opened a can of whup-ass on him, then by a   
runaway Urd after her sister Skuld and finally by Freya when he entered Valkyrie's room by   
mistake and saw her in some very revealing underwear.  
  
There are some scenes I left out...GO READ THE OTHER PARTS ALREADY!!  
  
(Spoiler Warning!!)  
  
Valkyrie Ranma Chapter 2: The never-ending cycle of reincarnation.  
(12 years ago, Midgard, undisclosed area of Japan)  
  
On the streets of a picturesque resort town of Japan, an animalistic young boy of 6 was   
prowling the quiet streets, quite fortunate for those who frequent these streets as there   
would otherwise be a lot less people who would roam these streets as they cant roam very well   
when their guts are spilled onto the floor by a young boy with a dirty shredded gi and the   
ability to form claws of chi.  
  
The boy incidentally was looking for anything to eat and if possible, a lap provider and   
source of pats. The boy prowled the streets expanding his sense of smell and sight to catch   
the scent or sight of anything that means food or comfort or even better both. The boy then   
smelled a familiar scent, one of his pride mates were here! This means food and protection or   
even warmth, the boy followed the scent and saw an old woman who was wearing a kimono of   
vibrant purple with butterfly patterns. Yowling with glee, the boy leaped over the walls,   
towards the woman who was sitting in the porch in a medative trance.  
  
(Seesrumnir, Asgard)  
  
Lenneth Valkyrie was not in a good mood at all.  
  
As the platinum-haired goddess was stomping her way down to Seesrumnir, the hall of Freya,   
She recalled how Freya had sweet-talked her into taking task Freya was supposed to do, as a   
result of a lost bet to Bast, the Cat Goddess.   
" Even if she does look very good in her own Valkyrie Armor.  
The promise of playing dress up with her is still not worth having to go down to Midgard on a   
mission where there is no clear goal, and now I have to go to Freya's for a...bleargh disguise.   
Saying my mortal form is too conspicuous in rural Japan. I'm not a gamekeeper! Why should I   
have to watch out for Bast's felines?" And began ranting about the laws binding gods to their   
promises, even if they were made when drunk on mead.  
"This is the last time I am drinking eleven mead Frei bought from Alfheim, well at least if   
Freya's serving them to me anyway." Thought Valkyrie as she rapped on the gates of  
Seesrumnir and heard Freya call out " Come in Lenneth, I've been expecting you."  
  
Valkyrie strode into the courtyard where Freya spends most of her time at whenever she's at   
Seesrumnir, and true to her predictions, there was Freya, lying back on a chair carved out of   
smooth marble while around her flowers were in full bloom and a myriad of soothing tunes can be   
heard in the background. Several eleven servants moved to attend to her while others approached   
Valkyrie. Valkyrie waved them away and approached Freya and was mildly surprised to see her   
haggard and tired. Some of her hair was out of place and her eyes were closed. " She must have   
spent some time on the disguise."  
  
Freya opened her eyes as she sensed Valkyrie approach and her face lit up in a brilliant smile  
" Hello Lenneth, nice to know you are as punctual as ever." Freya sat up and pointed her hand   
towards her right.   
Valkyrie followed her instructions and looked in the direction and saw a kimono of vibrant   
purple and with patterns depicting butterflies. Valkyrie noticed the small size of the kimono   
and stared at Freya   
" How do you expect my frame to fit into that kimono made for someone half of my size, Freya.   
Chop me in half?" stated Valkyrie indignantly.  
  
Freya's smile grew wider as she said in a sing song voice "Well we could try that, though you   
would probably prefer to take a disguise as an old woman, to blend in better in the resort town   
that you will be heading to."  
" Can't I go in my usual mortal disguise? Why must I take on the form of an old crone just to   
find a cat-napper!" Complained Valkyrie.  
" Sorry Lenneth, but a six feet two inches silver haired...um what's that term again? Ah yes!   
Gaijin woman would be too conspicuous.  
A four feet four inches seventy year old Japanese elderly citizen would not even raise an   
eyebrow in that sleepy coastal resort town, and Bast really does not want to alert the   
cat-napper about this. Sorry Lenneth" though the smile on Freya's face totally spoiled the   
effect of her apology.  
  
" Furthermore, don't you like it when I wear that old armor of mine, hmm?" purred Freya into   
Valkyrie's ear, referring to her old armor from the days when she herself was a Valkyrie.   
Valkyrie could not hide the grin when the mental image of Freya in the armor came to her mind   
and the alluring effect it has on her " Just this once, Freya, just this once" she mumbled and   
teleported to Midgard.  
  
The town Valkyrie went to was exceptionally quiet that day, even for a sleepy resort town in   
the afternoon."Just like the calm before the storm," thought Valkyrie to herself as she strode   
through the town hunched back while taking the form of a seventy-year-old elderly woman.   
She disguised her sword into a walking stick, and had put on the kimono Freya had prepared for   
her.   
" Made of Kirin, dragon and unicorn hairs, a perfect armor and capable of deflecting most   
attacks, she must have spent the past 12 hours gathering the materials. I really should not   
have complained about this. What is a little discomfort compared to the dangers she must have   
faced."  
Feeling guilt over the tantrum she had thrown, Valkyrie began to sit down on the porch of an   
abandoned home to regroup her now confused thoughts and to think of a way to make up to Freya.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a sudden maelstrom of emotions, frowning, she closed   
her eyes to better feel the many stray thoughts currently scattered all over the psychic   
"airwaves" in a manner of speaking. " I sense...fear...anger...pain...hunger...great hunger...  
fear of a greater predator hmm...too simple to be human thoughts, if they are still sane or   
not in a clear state of mind anyway. Yowling? Yes I have found Bast's felines." Valkyrie's   
elation at finding her targets was replaced by righteous fury as she intercepted a much   
stronger mental signal than the cats.   
  
"What's this? Human thoughts? By Hel's guts! Such pain! From a child no less!   
What sort of monster does this to an innocent child! I have seen lesser atrocities in   
Nifelheim's torture cells! This man shall pay dearly for his crimes!" fumed Valkyrie as she   
moved to deliver divine retribution to the one responsible for the pain she felt from the   
Human child. Before she could she could even move, she heard a cat-like yowl and instinctively   
readied her sword.   
  
Spinning her head, she came face to face with a boy in a dirty and torn gi, his body covered   
with scars and bruises old & new. His eyes a shining blue, and the look on his face simply   
melted Valkyrie's heart as she saw the curious shine in his eyes and the mouth twisted into a   
cat like expression that reminded her of kittens staring at their first ball of yarn. Putting   
away her sword, she bent down and made come hither signs to the pseudo cat with her left hand,   
while patting her lap with the right & forcibly suppressed her formidable aura that seems to   
keep the cat boy at bay.  
  
Needing no further encouragement from her, the cat-boy leapt into Valkyrie's lap with every   
sign of delight, who was slightly surprised by the pseudo cat's quick acceptance of her.   
Patting the boy's head gently, she managed to get the boy to relax his muscles and his mental   
defenses, soothing him to slumber.  
Valkyrie sensed the approach of yet another human as the boy was just going into an exhausted   
sleep.   
  
Expanding her aura to mask his approach, she continued to flare her aura as the intruder got   
nearer, unnoticed by the cat boy, who had regarded the aura surrounding him to be friendly,   
thus not to be worried about. The owner of the intruding presence soon came into the visual   
range of Valkyrie and she regarded with a scowl the large man who was wearing a handkerchief   
on top of his head. He reminded Valkyrie of Badrach, one of her own Einherjar. Badrach was a   
mercenary and an all round crook when he was alive, and had survived many brushes with death   
by abandoning his comrades, as Arngrim can testify & never really got into the good books of   
Valkyrie.   
  
His tenure as an Einherjar has somewhat cleansed him (due to his one good deed of saving an   
orphan girl from slavery) and he could be trusted with minimal supervision, so long as the   
task does not involve a large amount of anything valuable and the supervision is strict, still   
his personality has not changed much. Only constant supervision, the promise of quick   
retribution, and the influence of his somewhat more honest cohorts had allowed him to stay in   
Heaven as long as he had.  
  
The closer the large man came close, the more agitated the boy became.   
Valkyrie steeped up the tempo of her patting to calm down the cat-boy while she stared at the   
man who was now standing in front of her. She smirked inwardly as she noted the man's shaky   
aura, mixed with fear & resentment, with fear as the dominant ingredient in this cocktail of   
emotions. The man was meanwhile of two minds, one wanted him to leave the presence of this   
dangerous old woman, evident by the aura she's giving out.   
" An aura that dwarves even the Master's." thought the man with a shiver. The other part,   
that exerts itself rarely, wishes to confront the old woman & claim back his heir and son.  
  
The man finally chose to confront the old woman despite the danger, if only to ensure that his   
plans for the future are not derailed. Deciding to disregard the fact of her overpowering   
presence, he demanded in his roughest voice   
" Old woman! Return my son to me. I am his father and demand that he be reunited with me!"   
On seeing the woman merely stare at him further (failing to notice the sharpening of her   
eyebrows and implied threat in her eyes," he repeated again.   
" I said old woman! To return my urgle!" the man found his sentence cut short by a sudden &   
painful tightening of his muscles, as if all of them decided to fail to function at this point,   
and felt his air supply being cut short, while his vision started to fade out while and saw   
flashes of light.  
  
Valkyrie was enraged at the insolence of this man who dared to speak to her in such a crude   
manner. Her anger was fueled further as she saw the man trying to desecrate her further. She   
had decided to spare the man for now when she realized the boy needed comforting & yet this   
bum decided to squander his undeserving good fortune by insulting her! Deciding that this lout   
only understands the language of barbarians, he himself being one, she decided to introduce   
him to pain beyond pain by tightening his muscles and magically enhancing his own senses,   
focusing on all nerves that relay the feeling of pain to discomfort, while breaking down his   
defenses for pain.   
Valkyrie also made him lose temporary control of his bodily functions, reducing him to a   
drooling, painful wreck for the next ten hours. She coldly stated to his mind   
" Know this human!This is but a minor taste of what is to come should you continue your foolish   
ways. I shall spare your pathetic life today, as this boy need not taste blood shed.   
If you were the one who caused him much pain, know this! Every wronged strike against him shall   
be repaid in ten times the pain. Every barbed phrase uttered upon him shall have it returned   
twenty times upon you! This child is now under the protection of the Battle Maiden!   
Begone, unclean one! The next time you lay eyes upon me shall be the last vision you shall   
behold!"   
And tossed the man into Low Earth Orbit with a psychic push. Turning to the now awake boy, she   
quickly helped to sooth his pain with a few well placed healing spells and gentle words,   
trying to repair as much damage in ten hours, compared to abuse inflicted over the course of a   
few months...  
  
(Eir's Infirmary, Asgard)   
  
Ranma awoke as the brilliant sunlight of Asgard shone into his eyes.   
Moving one of his hands to cover his eyes, his body tensed instinctively tensed for the morning   
sneak attack Genma will likely commence soon and winced as his entire body protested over this   
exertion. "Damn, the tomboy must have really unloaded on me last night. Wonder what I did for   
her to be this mad, not that she's calm much usually. Oh wait. I'm already dead, so it's not   
Akane's doing. That means...oh shit."   
  
Cursed Ranma as his mind started to clear and the events prior to him ending up on this same   
bed for the third time replayed in his mind. " Great, my first day here and I've pissed of   
someone already, as if my so-called life (or is that after life?) Isn't messy enough." Sighing,  
Ranma turned to his right and came face to face with the psycho chick that blasted him in the   
middle of the road last night, and started to scream in panic.  
  
Urd awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. Holding the offending appendage with her hands, she   
squinted to avoid the piercing sunlight but to no avail. Groaning, she stared at the ceiling,   
painted in soothing pastel colors and smelled the herbs, many she recognized her and began to   
wince in pain as her body slowly began to regain the sense of touch.   
  
"Damn! Those Elders really laid into me last night. Bad enough I got turned into a Pokemon,   
but that thrashing Lenneth gave me had me feeling pain in places I didn't know I have! I really   
should stay in Midgard for some time. Who was the kid I blasted last night? From her reaction   
it's like I killed her baby brother or something. Those geezers really need to relax." Turning   
to her left, she came face to face with the boy she blasted last night. The assumption that he   
was here for revenge and the painful experience last night really shot her nerves, and she   
screamed in panic as well.  
  
Had anyone seen Nanami right now they would not recognize her, her normally implacable   
appearance was transformed thoroughly as her hair was unkempt, her robes were crumpled and her   
face was haggard and tired, the result of attending patients in the middle of the night.   
While not needing sleep, she needs the rest to maintain her cheerful demeanor, and since the   
infirmary was relatively under-utilized since the last Great War with the demons some 200 years   
ago, she usually only got patients who suffered from training accidents, most whom never stayed   
the night.  
  
She was in the process of labeling the various equipment and potions when she heard the screams   
of Urd & Ranma. Muttering curses under her breath that anyone who knew her would never expect   
to hear from her, she stomped to the wards.   
  
She stood outside the wards to take a deep breath, and then entered the rooms, to witness a   
rare moment of two different individuals both utilizing the Crouch of the Wild Tiger   
(tmGENMA) at each other at the same time. Bemusedly, she walked   
between the two crouching figures & tapped both their shoulders at the same time, and was   
rewarded with the sight of Urd & Ranma jumping into the air screaming. Nanami could not help   
but fall over laughing at the sight, and she would have continued doing so had she not felt a   
chill down her spine & saw both Urd & Ranma bearing over her with lidded eyes and snarling at   
the Shrine Maiden.   
  
Hastily getting on her feet, Nanami quickly apologized to the duo " Sorry about that Ranma-san,   
Urd-san, but you were really amusing back there. Really, getting scared just because of one   
bad incident with each other. Now, why don't you two get to know each other better in the   
lounge? From the way you were bowing to each other, you two seem pretty healthy to me. Go on"   
and proceeded to make shooing motions, directing them to the lounge.  
  
Once seated in the lounge, several minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between Urd & Ranma.   
Urd broke the tense atmosphere by uttering the first word "umm, Ranma...I like to apologize for  
umm...blasting you last night, it was really an honest mistake! I was just chasing after Skuld   
for laughing at me and umm...this is going to sound lame but I wasn't thinking straight at the  
time so please, please don't pummel me anymore, or worse get Lenneth to do it. I'm really   
sorry for what I did " Urd then proceeded to make puppy eyes at Ranma, who could only   
sweatdrop and say "Umm...sure!" not really knowing how to react to this apology, having almost   
nil prior experience in this situations.  
  
Urd lit up at the acceptance of her apology, and decided to cement this budding relationship   
with who was Valkyrie's obvious favorite since this would theoretically also by extension   
establish a sort of friendship with Valkyrie. After all, any extra help would be nice when she   
needs it, not to mention she's on thin ice with many of her fellow deities due to the incident   
at Mirmir's Well. " So Ranma, how would you like to witness the training of the Valkyries?"   
Ranma blinked at the plural and asked " Valkyries? You mean Valkyrie's not the only one?"  
  
"The most powerful one, yes. Still, she's hardly the only one. She has two other sisters,   
Hrist" Urd shuddered as she recalled the deadly & cold presence of the eldest of the Valkyrie   
sisters "as well as Silmeria, whom, I never actually met but from what her sisters say about   
her, is someone who would make a Care Bear look un-cute by comparison and likely to use it to   
scam treats out of gullible shopkeepers. The others are those who were recruited from the   
ranks of the Einherjar. This means that there is some 400 of them at last count & you may be   
eligible for this. So, you interested in this, Ranma?" enquired Urd.  
  
Ranma who was at this time trying to connect the description of Silmeria with a certain girl he   
felt he remembered somewhere. Racking his brain for an answer, he only heard the part of   
Training and Valkyrie's Sisters. "Yeah sure, might be fun you know. Not that there is much to   
do in the first place." And allowed Urd to lead him to the Venue, the courtyard of Valhalla.   
  
(Valhalla, courtyard)  
Ranma & Urd arrived in time to witness the highlight of the training, the sparring match   
between the two most outstanding valkyries for the day. The valkyries not participating in the   
match formed a circle around the perimeter of the courtyard to keep the fighters within the   
courtyard itself. From his view on top of a slope, Ranma and Urd could look over the   
surrounding valkyries straight into the makeshift ring; both fighters were dressed in plain   
gray armor, and wore the winged helmet that was their symbol. Ranma scanned the area for   
Lenneth Valkyrie and found her sitting on an ornate chair that seems to be made of gold, with   
murals carved onto it, depicting Ragnarok and the exploits of the gods, both pre & post   
Ragnarok.   
  
Her sapphire blue armor emphasized the ornate gold trimmings on her armor, while her helmet   
shined brightly in the midday sun. Seated on her left was another Valkyrie, this one dressed   
in armor that is jet-black, along with the ornate gold designs similar to Lenneth Valkyrie's   
own that Ranma based on the descriptions given by Urd deduced to be Hrist From here, Ranma   
could see her tapping on her sheathed sword, while her other hand was holding her chin,   
apparently eager for the fight to start.  
  
Ranma turned his attention to the fighters in the ring, and assessed the strength of the two   
contestants. The one tying the red bandana to her arm was 7 seven feet 3 inches and had the   
muscle mass to go with it. Her hair was golden blonde and untied, falling to her hips while   
her face was feminine; it also resembles a pit bull complete with frenzied eyes and snarling,   
snapping jaws. She punched her knuckles together and the action produced a sound similar two   
boulders smashing together, while her legs made the entire courtyard shake as she stomped into   
the ground "Ryoga's probably not as tough as she is" mused Ranma to himself.  
  
Her opponent was considerably smaller than the giantess she is facing, the scene inevitably   
reminding Ranma of the day in the Amazon Village where Ranma defeated a certain purple haired   
Amazon. She had black hair tied into twin ponytails that reached just below her shoulders, and   
was adopting a stance Ranma found very familiar, with some additional elements he could not   
place. She had a blue bandana tied to her arm Alternating jumping on her left and right feet,   
her upper torso positioned in a kempo stance. Ranma's eye's widened as he realized just what   
style of fighting it was " Tendo style Anything Goes! But I've never seen it mixed with   
Muay Thai before. Can it actually work?" thought Ranma to himself.  
  
A valkyrie walked between the two combatants glaring at each other, looking at the two of them   
for any signs of violations, the referee decided that it was fine and signaled for the large   
bell to ring, then jumping off the ring towards safety. Both combatants immediately unleashed   
their moves on each other, the larger blond swinging her arms in wide but carefully calculated   
strikes, resembling twin wrecking balls that destroyed all in their wake, while her massive   
legs moved with surprising speed, trying to catch her opponent with a kick that could shatter   
boulders.  
  
Her opponent moved with exceptional speed and grace Ranma did not expect from the Tendo School,   
and dodged the moves thrown at her " She can't get close enough to attack her, so she's trying   
to get her opponent to make a mistake for her to capitalize on." The chance came as the   
pony-tailed girl leapt into the air and threw a blast of ether at her   
(" No one seems to use chi in this parts" thought Ranma to himself) and as the larger   
valkyrie slapped the ether blast away, the pony tailed girl grabbed her outstretched hand &   
used it as a supporting platform to launch a series of kicks at the larger girl's face between   
the eyes and her chin mercilessly.   
  
The large blonde managed to toss the girl away and began to swing again,   
trying to keep her adversary at bay while her head stopped ringing. Yet the smaller valkyrie   
was not about to give up her advantage and began to close in, pelting the large blonde with   
rapid kicks and punches while circling her to look for the opening to tackle her again and   
finish the match.  
  
It seems that the fight had degenerated into a test of stamina, as the contestant from the   
red corner was being wore out by hit and run attacks, until it took a dramatic turn as a   
visible red aura began to show around her, while the pony tailed valkyrie began to take an   
ultra defensive stance, anticipating a very nasty blow to come barreling down on her, while   
the crowd including Urd began to cheer for the finale.  
  
" You should have given up when you could, bimbo!! Now, you will die!! Divine Assault!   
Bursting Geyser!! " Boomed the giantess as she swung her left arm at her opponent,   
unleashing a gout of red colored energy which hit the pony-tailed girl even as she jumped to   
avoid it, and sent her crashing into the ground, forming a deep crater.  
  
The referee was about to declare the winner when she felt a hand land on her shoulders.   
Turning back to see whom it was she came to face with Hrist who shook her head to signify that   
she should not pass judgment so soon. Turning to Valkyrie for advice, she saw Valkyrie mouth   
out " Do as she says" & stepped back into the crowd.  
  
The supposed winner, who was watching the entire proceedings was incensed by this and wanted   
to protest loudly to the Valkyrie Sisters when she was silenced by a piercing stare by Hrist.   
Cowed, the blonde valkyrie went back to her spot on the ring, complaining of the unfairness of   
it all under her breath, while Hrist went back to her seat.  
  
Just as the blonde stepped into the ring, she was blindsided by three chi blasts.   
Disoriented by this unusual attack, the blonde staggered leaving herself wide open.   
Her opponent who had already left the crater when the large blonde had turned to face the   
referee now began a vicious counter-strike and was pummeling the larger woman with several   
devastating kicks, punches and occasional blast of chi and ether thrown in.  
  
The blonde managed to push the pony-tailed combatant away with some well-timed leg sweeps,   
and prepared as well as she could for another Bursting Geyser Attack, only that her opponent   
was faster this time "Not this time! Big, tall and ugly! It's my turn to show you some of my   
moves! Tendo Anything-Goes Finishing Strike! Heaven's Gate!" and the pony-tailed combatant   
disappeared, only to reappear in front of her opponent, and launched into a barrage of punches   
that hit every vulnerable spot on the front of the body at the speed of 2 punches per second,   
ending the pummeling with a punch that sent the gigantic blonde flying into Valhalla itself,   
crashing through the walls, burying her under a pile of rubble.  
  
"Sachiko..." said the referee to the victorious warrior, who was basking in the cheering of   
the crowd."Yes Tanya?" replied Sachiko.  
" You do realize that you now owe all together some 700 hours of work hours, including the cost   
of repairing the wall you just totaled." Stated Tanya coolly.Sachiko's face paled as she   
realized that she has yet again caused massive property damage to her workplace cum home   
" Can't you just overlook that Tanya? I really would like to get some sleep sometime this year,   
y'know" pleaded Sachiko.  
  
" You break it, you bought It." retorted Tanya "The wall alone costs the equivalent of 30 hours   
of your wages, not including the cost of the mural you just smashed last Thursday during that   
fight in the grand hall. You were lucky they were planning to knock it down anyway as it would   
mean at least 100 hours of overtime. You are lucky your competence prevents them from stripping   
your position as a valkyrie." And Tanya strolled off, leaving a dejected Sachiko behind while   
Urd moved to check on the fallen blonde.  
  
"Hilda?" asked Urd as she poked the buried form of Hilda with a twig  
  
"Urrrgh" moaned the pile of rubble.  
  
"You alive in there?" asked Urd with a smirk on her face.  
  
The pile of rubble, which somehow managed to pick up Urd's mocking tone, proceeded to make a   
series of moans that would have sounded pretty angry, if the speaker had any strength left to   
be angry.  
  
Urd winced and replied, "Whoa, you eat with that mouth?"  
  
A large arm broke out of the rubble and began choking Urd.  
  
Ranma, who had not notice Urd leave, began to get up from his seating position and approach   
Sachiko who was shuffling out of the courtyard slouching dejectedly determined to find out   
more of this practitioner of the Tendo School. He had just within shouting distance of Sachiko   
when he felt a pair of eyes watching him; turning around Ranma came face to face with Hrist,   
her expression reminding Ranma of a snake ready to strike.   
  
Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into the middle of the circle of valkyries who had not yet   
dispersed and pointed at Hrist, making a public challenge to the Shaker. Hrist merely cocked an  
eyebrow, stood up from her chair and teleported in front of Ranma.   
  
The both of them glared at each other while waiting for Valkyrie to start the bout.  
Ranma especially was very eager to get the fight started as he had a lot of stress to work out,   
and he just decided to go for broke. Cause Ranma Saotome never loses.   
Not twice anyway.   
  
(Valhalla, inner sanctum 3 hours ago.)  
  
Valkyrie stood in front of a suit of Valkyrie's Armor, complete with a sword propped by the   
gauntlets. The dominant color was ruby red, along with the ornate golden designs also seen on   
the armor ofthe other two Valkyries.   
  
Two pieces of floating red armor were circling it, the symbol of the Original Valkyrie Sisters   
while cracks and scratches, as well as burn marks were visible on the armor, yet it still   
failed to mar the dignified shine of the armor, which still stood tall & resolute,   
quietly awaiting the return of it's mistress.  
  
Valkyrie reached out to touch the cracked surface of the armor, and saw it begin to repair   
itself, the ruby red plate beginning to regain it's shine while the burn marks and other   
blemishes began to fade and the designs glowed, as if it was newly forged from the ether fires,   
while the floating armor pieces began to emit a reddish glow, and the humming sound made as   
they circled the armor sounded like hymns sung in praise of their returning mistress.  
  
"Why do you rejoice so? O Protector of Silmeria. Why do you restore your broken form, as   
others would don in all their finery to welcome back their master. Do you feel that your   
mistress has returned? Answer me if you can. I too long for her presence again. ever since the   
day when she was cruelly wrenched from our side. For many millennia, I have scoured the myriad   
realms for an inkling of her, and yet now she is returned to us. Or is merely my deluded mind   
that sees Silmeria in the boy known as Ranma Saotome?  
Tell me if you know. I beg of you, please. Tell me..." Valkyrie began to choke on her tears,   
and felt a silk handkerchief dab on her face, wiping away the tears while another slender arm   
hugged her waist in an attempt to comfort her " Hush now Lenneth, for this will be the last   
time you will need to mourn for your sister." Freya whispered to Valkyrie.   
The pair remained motionless except for Valkyrie's heaving sobs for a few minutes until   
Valkyrie turned to face Freya and smiled at her " Thank you Freya. Just when I get tired of you   
sleeping with others, you start doing this." And sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh whatever   
shall I do" Freya just smiled and said in the same tone "Well, it has been thirty years since   
I last had a human lover. Perhaps I should see what they have come up with in the past three   
decades hmm?" and they both laughed as Valkyrie's mood improved considerably.   
  
As the laughter died down, Valkyrie asked Freya, " Has she agreed to come Freya?" and she   
nodded and replied, " Yes, Hrist has agreed to see you, though she insists that she will not   
attend the training session or the ensuing "sparring" match. Said something about actually   
trying to find her reincarnation, instead of wasting her time with a certain blonde...harlot   
I believe is the term she used. Only for your sake do I tolerate her, Lenneth. Do remind her   
that I will not do so again" simmering with rage as she finished.  
  
Valkyrie pecked Freya lightly on the cheek to placate her "Of course, my love. Only I may do so,  
isn't that so? Hmm" Valkyrie whispered to Freya who broke into a small smile at this. " Now   
you will have to leave Freya, Hrist is here, and I need to speak with her alone" Freya agreed   
and strode out of the door, brushing past the entering Hrist and a mutual scowl was exchanged   
between the two.  
  
Hrist stalked up to Valkyrie and stopped, directing a cool gaze and calm exterior,   
hiding the simmering rage she felt at her sister for her alleged indifference to   
Silmeria's fate. The jet black and gold armor she was wearing reflected the light from the   
rising sun, while she calmly rested her left arm on the hilt of Glance Reviver, while   
alternating her line of sight between Valkyrie and Dainslef, her sword, currently still in   
it's sheath.  
  
Upon seeing her reaction, Valkyrie sighed and unbuckled Dainslef, resting it against the   
armor rack holding Silmeria's armor. Seemingly satisfied, Hrist removed her hand from her   
sword hilt and scowled as she noticed Silmeria's armor " For what matter do you seek me for   
Lenneth? If is for the anniversary of Silmeria's death, I shall make it crystal clear to you.   
I never engaged in frivolous sentimentalities and do not intend to do so anytime this few   
centuries. This charade you put up every year to honor her only shows the shallowness of your   
thoughts Lenneth! Join me in the search for her Lenneth! Together we can find her!" urged Hrist  
  
Valkyrie merely shook her head as she pointed at Silmeria's armor   
"Look at this Hrist. Silmeria's armor has started to repair itself, anticipating the day when   
she will once again don it. Your search has ended for she has returned to us." Then stepping   
aside to let Hrist have a closer look at the now restored armor. Its red armor plates were   
shining brightly, illuminating the room with a crimson glow, while the ornate golden tapestries   
onit looks almost alive.   
Not a single blemish was seen on it, and the floating plates that serve as the defenders of   
the wearer of the armor were moving faster than before, instead of the sluggish pace they were   
at before this moment.   
Hrist's eyes opened in shock while her jaws dropped   
" Impossible! No amount of ether manipulation or forging could restore it before? Why now,   
unless...Silmeria has returned! But how?" and turned to Valkyrie looking for answers.   
  
"From what I have deduced, based on the restoration of Silmeria's armor & the gut feeling I   
have...I would say that Ranma Saotome is Silmeria reborn of course, I could be wrong which is   
why I seek your help in confirming whether the Saotome boy is indeed Silmeria." And Valkyrie   
went silent to await Hrist's decision.  
  
Hrist's reaction was to glare at Valkyrie incredulously as if Valkyrie had grown another head.   
Valkyrie winced with embarrassment as she realized just exactly what her sister was so sore   
about " you are still sore over the attack at the Seraphic Gate, are you not? Hrist." Said   
Valkyrie in an apologetic tone "if that be the reason why you refuse to aid me. Tell me what I   
must do to..." she halted in mid speech as Hrist raised her arm " It is not merely your   
attacking me that I am angry about, Lenneth but the fact that you would actually work with that   
Undead bastard Brahms, even only for the Seraphic Gate that really infuriates me! What has   
possessed you to work with the one who not only kidnapped Silmeria's soul infront of us but   
also managed to lose her during Ragnarok?" raged Hrist  
  
Valkyrie held her head for a few seconds before replying in a tired and weary voice   
"Hrist, by now you should know of the details of the war with the Undead all those years ago.   
I hated Brahms for taking Silmeria then and I still do. Yet he did not destroy her soul then   
nor did he harm her all those years when Silmeria was a hostage.   
He was at the Seraphic Gate precisely to save Silmeria, whether to recapture her or otherwise   
I did not know, but I do know that Silmeria comes first and any help from any source should be   
used in full, EXACTLY AS YOU HAVE TAUGHT US, HIRST!!!" raising her voice to emphasize her point.  
Hrist bit her lower lip, contemplating her options.   
"Very Well Lenneth. I will help you to see if this Ranma is truly Silmeria. Hopefully, she is   
and my search may finally stop." And Hrist released a deep breath, her face tired and weary,   
and the strain of searching for her missing sibling showing on her expression.  
  
Valkyrie released a breath of relief herself as the potential row was averted.   
" Glad to hear it, Hrist. Come closer while I explain the details to you..."Valkyrie motioned   
Hrist over to her.   
  
(Valhalla, courtyard)  
  
A murmur was could be heard from the gathered valkyries as well as some Einherjar who had came   
to see the fight between the rookie Einherjar and Hrist. Valkyrie motioned for the   
nearby valkyries to come closer to her, and whispered to two of the more burly ones to carry   
the armor of Silmeria to the courtyard, while telling the others to find Eir, the goddess of   
healing who should have returned from the conference of healing deities at Yggdrasil Central.  
  
Ranma got into his most aggressive stance while waiting for the match to start, whereas Hrist   
merely floated in midair, staring down on Ranma, a cold mocking look on her face as her eyes   
scanned Ranma from head to toe assessing his skill and possible threat.   
Hrist licked her lips as she said loud enough for all to hear "Not bad, a bit young but not too   
shabby. Alas, you are a few thousand years too young for me." Putting a finger to her chin,   
her face changed to a thoughtful expression   
"Still I suppose that the challenge for marriage does not include a clause regarding age, so I   
am obliged to accept it." Her face then underwent another change as she directed a leering   
look that Ranma was more used to getting as a girl, particularly looking at the area below his   
waist.  
  
Ranma went "Ack" as he started blushing from embarrassment & felt a sense of déjà vu   
"Not again, did I just make a marriage PROPASAL to someone older than my country? I really   
should have checked their laws first. Damn it! Why do this things always happen to me?" Ranma   
then looked at the surrounding valkyries noticed that something was amiss. Instead of the   
surprise and shock usually seen when one of their more powerful members got a challenge or   
proposal (the 2 terms meaning the same thing in the only society that still has such laws:   
read Amazon), what he saw was barely hidden smiles & and some of them already cracking up.  
  
Turning to face Hrist, he saw Hrist's expression change from leering to barely controlled   
laughter. Realizing that Hrist had just made an ass out of him, his originally blushing face   
turned red with anger & some embarrassment at being tricked so easily. He then broke into a   
smirk, as he came up with what he taught was the most suitable retort  
  
"Ha! I bet you just want to lay those wrinkly paws of yours onto a young stud like me.   
Well too bad cause Ranma Saotome will never marry an old ghoul like you!" and began laughing   
in an almost perfect imitation of Hrist's earlier raucous laughter, not noticing the sudden   
drop in temperature or the sudden widening of the circle of valkyries who were scooting as far   
as they could from Hrist, who had developed a twitch on her left eyebrow while saying   
"old...ghoul. He called me an old ghoul" and narrowed her eyes, her stare promising loads of   
pain in the near future.   
  
Valkyrie simply shook her head and muttered   
" Eir had better be quick about this. Ranma will definitely need her to patch him up after this,  
if there is anything left to patch up anyway." And noticed Silmeria's armor being carried out   
by two valkyries and placed beside the third chair that was unoccupied, the seat meant for   
Silmeria. Nodding her thanks, she stood up and raised her right hand, yelling   
"En garde" and bringing it down to signal the beginning of the match.  
  
Both the fighters needed no encouragement to launch their own offensives, as they charged each   
other intent on bringing down the other one. Ranma threw the first attack, his favorite   
Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken attack, only to find it intercepted by Hrist's own punches and the   
floating armor that encircles her and got a face full of ether energy in return as Hrist   
blasted Ranma point blank.   
Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Hrist shaped her fingers into claws and began   
to form lines of chi with it, in an attempt to ensnare Ranma with them, only to have the   
maneuver countered by a sudden ether blast from Ranma.  
  
Twisting herself to avoid the blast, she was silently impressed by Ranma's potential   
"Only 1 day here and he already knows how to generate ether" taught Hrist to herself.   
"His learning abilities certainly match Silmeria's own. Perhaps he is indeed her reborn...time   
to find out for sure then!" and increased the ferocity and speed of her attacks.  
  
Ranma for his part was having the fight of his life. His adrenaline was at an all time high,   
surpassing even the rush in the fight against Saffron and so was the fear he felt when in life   
threatening situations. He found her moves familiar and a certain nostalgic feeling for her   
overpowering presence like how he felt when fighting his father when he still had respect for   
Genma. He felt both elated and terrified as Hrist raised the ferocity and speed of her attacks   
" Finally deciding to get serious eh Hrist?" he thought and unleashed a revised version of the   
Hiryu Shoten Ha, using his own ether and chi to form the tornado and released it at Hrist who   
was caught and thrown into the air while the chi and ether continued to deal damage to her.  
  
The tornado rose to about twenty feet before it suddenly dispersed without a trace.   
Hrist swung her sword Glance Reviver causally although those who heard of its power started to   
panic, fearing its power may be unleashed in full. Ranma also felt the power emitting from the   
blade as it began to glow brightly, and jumped to avoid a silvery black crescent shaped beam   
Hrist fired. He attempted to close in and disarm Hrist but found that he could not get past   
either the longer reach of her sword or the blasts she is throwing at him. He despaired at the   
lack of possible chances to turn the tide of battle while he continued to dodge Hrist's attacks   
unsuccessfully.  
  
Things got steadily worse as she started making doubles of herself, who mimicked her attacks   
and the number of blasts increased. Ranma's own Moko Takashiha attacks were either dodged or   
reflected by the Glance Reviver and Hrist got a bored look on her face, yawning between attacks   
which only served to fuel Ranma's anger further  
"How the hell can I win if my ranged attacks cant hurt her and I cant get close enough to   
disarm that damn sword? I need something to even out the odds but what!" and he spotted a   
sword resting against a ruby red Valkyrie's armor. It seems to be calling out to Ranma and   
somehow, Ranma felt that it would help him greatly in defeating Hrist and used his fading   
strength to make a leap for the sword and managed to grasp the hilt firmly when he felt his   
vision go blurry and his consciousness fade away...  
  
Hrist felt bored &disappointed at the struggle Ranma was putting up. After pulling out   
Glance Reviver, she had seriously outclassed Ranma & it became a one-sided affair when she used   
her more familiar and deadly armed attacks instead of her average (by her standards)   
unarmed skills.   
" Lenneth had said that a battle against either of us should awaken the boy's dormant Valkyrie   
nature, especially after spending time in Asgard where his memories should have been stimulated   
enough that constant contact with us will restore the knowledge of his past as Silmeria,   
why isn't it working? I have done all I could not to harm him too much, yet I find no sign of   
Silmeria in him. Has Lenneth finally gone insane?" and turned an eye to look at Valkyrie,   
while keeping a steady stream of blasts aiming at Ranma.   
  
After brief observations yield no signs of possible insanity to Hrist's experienced mind, she   
switched her concentration back onto Ranma and saw him diving for Silmeria's blade.   
A smile lit up her face as she realized why Lenneth had placed the armor and sword there.   
A shocked gasp was heard from the crowd watching the match as Ranma successfully took the sword,  
unhindered by the floating armor that would prevent anyone but it's mistress from touching it.   
  
The gasps and shouts of disbelief became louder as the armor faded from the rack and reappeared   
on top of Ranma's unmoving form. A flash of red light erupted from both Ranma and the armor and   
engulfed all of Valhalla while Hrist began laughing at the top of her voice with joy, while   
tears streamed down her cheeks "At last! At long last the three of us can be together again!   
Thank you Father for allowing this day! Praise Thy Name!" she thought with extreme joy and   
gratitude over her triumphant laughter. Even Valkyrie who had planned for this could barely   
keep her excitement in check, and was grasping the armrests of her chair so tightly they began   
to crack from the strain.  
  
(???)  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself on a strange island that was floating   
in mid-air. He saw plumes of smoke in the distance and saw the sky was blood red from the   
flames burning everywhere. "Where the hell am I now? Now I know why pig-boy is depressed all   
the time, considering the fact I am so depressed that I want to jump off this floating piece   
of rock myself! Arrghh!" Ranma yelled in frustration and helplessness.   
  
He then noticed something else that was peculiar " there's no sound at all! No wind no   
crackling of flames no anything! Have I suddenly gone deaf?" Ranma snapped his finger to test   
it. "Nope" thought Ranma as he heard the sharp click of his fingers "hearing's still fine." He   
sighed in relief and began to look for a way out of wherever here is. Ranma saw a sudden flash   
of sparks from the corner of his eye and he spun around in a defensive stance, awaiting any   
sneak attacks.   
  
When nothing failed to appear out of the blue in an attempt to disembowel him, he slightly   
relaxed his stance until another spark shower appeared on the island next to his.   
Recognizing the sparks as the ones produced by clashing steel, he quickly leapt across the   
narrow gap of ten feet and headed for the other end of the floating island, hoping to help   
anyone who might need it.  
  
As he reached his destination, the scene there horrified him to no end.   
A large man with wrinkled purple skin, sharp fangs and hip length spiky purple hair was   
standing over the corpse of a young woman who looked between 16 to 20 years old with silver   
red hair. Lying beside her were the exhausted forms of Valkyrie and Hrist. Their armor was   
riddled with holes, cracks and burn marks and their helmets were soot stained and one of the   
wings were torn off. Their eyes were open but just barely and their arms were twisted in   
painful and unnatural shapes but their eyes were burning with hatred, directed at the purple   
haired man.   
  
He was wearing a sleeveless green vest exposing his chest with earth brown pants, along with a   
pair of boots, blue on one leg, red on the other as well as arm guards of red & blue.   
He was holding a blue crystal that was pulsating as if alive and Ranma could hear clearly what   
he said, " I shall take the soul of your sister to end this pointless war. Hopefully, Odin will   
learn that not all the realms come under his tyranny. Until than, she will be kept by me until   
Raganrok comes." And started to leave while the Valkyrie sisters were helpless to stop him.  
  
Ranma snapped out of his trance and rushed to the side of the fallen Valkyrie sisters   
" Valkyrie! Hrist! Hang on!" and tried to help Valkyrie sit up only to have his hands past   
through her with the same thing happening with Hrist.   
  
As he watched helpless as both of them cry in pain at the lost of their sister, the silent sobs   
and their defeated expressions reminded him of the nights when he cried for his mother when he   
was young, and later for Ucchan when he was forced to leave her behind, of all the tears shed   
for anyone who had shown him kindness.   
  
He started thinking of the family living in the shrine in the mountains that had cared for him   
when he was ten and separated from Genma, of the doctor who healed him for free thus inspiring   
the respect he would later hold for all healers and most of all of the old lady in that town   
that Genma had trained him in the Neko-ken.   
  
She was the first he could remember who had shown him what a mother's love is, something he   
would come to expect from his birth mother Nodoka but what he got was someone who would not   
accept him for all that he is, curse and all, and felt overwhelmed by all the sealed memories   
bursting out of his mental dam and broke down in tears.  
  
"True. Lenneth always forgives us for any mistake we make, is that not so Ranma?" rang out a   
clear melodious voice from behind him. Startled but not actually feeling any danger, Ranma   
removed his hands from his face and rubbed his tear soaked eyes, determined to ignore it.   
  
By now he could not care less about who saw him, or even if crying is manly, and wanted to   
tell off anyone who was interfering with his private moments to mourn those he never had a   
chance to, or even allowed to because of some archaic code that even his teacher failed to   
keep. Had Ranma any other time this way, he would forcibly distract himself with some   
self-punishing kata and later forget about it, but the scene had a profound impact on him.   
  
He had never actually saw the death of an innocent before, and his emotions were so   
uninhibited at this point all the suppressed emotions against the Art that he based his life on   
and yet also destroyed it surfaced. "The very thing that destroyed us, isn't it Ranma? You   
would expect it to give us some peace of mind yet it chose to throw peril after peril at us.   
The very thing that you dedicated your life to also take everything you have, never returning   
anything in return. Just demands, demands and more demands. Sad isn't it, that we spent all   
our years giving our lives for something like that." Said the same voice.  
  
Turning around to face the annoyance that kept voicing his thoughts, Ranma shouted, " Look,   
whoever you are! I don't need you to..." his sentence trailed off as he came face to face with   
the supposed dead girl in that red armor a few minutes ago. He looked around and was surprised   
to see that the place had changed to the field he saw in that dream he had.   
Closer observation revealed the girl to be an older version of the eight year old he dreamt   
about and also, he realized, how his girl side would look with silver red hair and sharper   
Nordic features, without the baby fat that made her look more cute than beautiful.  
  
As Ranma once again noticed his surroundings, he found that instead of the burning   
battlefield he was on just moments ago had changed to a field with stalks of plants that had   
bushy white tops, which resembled a hybrid of wheat and dandelions which swayed in the silent   
wind while their dancing pollen in the breeze reminded one of blowing snow.  
Ignoring Ranma, the girl bent down to pluck one of the plants   
"These are known as Weeping Lilies, their pollen carries a lethal poison, killing any mortal   
who breathes it" the girl stated while plucking the pollen and blowing it " Yet, the three of   
us always liked to meet here, whether for training or even a little chat, we meet in the one   
place where many unsuspecting travelers perished. A celebration of life in a place of death,   
ironic isn't it Ranma?' said the girl as she turned to face Ranma again, who was stunned with   
disbelief at this surreal scene.  
Ranma slapped himself to gather his wits, and the stinging pain allowed him to focus enough to   
ask the questions " Just who are you, and why are you telling me this? Why have you shown me   
all of this? What has all of this got to do with me? Answer me!" roared Ranma as his sorrow   
turning to anger.  
  
The girl's answer was to break into peals of laughter, which only served to enrage Ranma   
further,who was seriously considering attacking her and yelled at her   
"Answer me! Who are you! And quit laughing!"   
The girl's laughter died down to a series of low chuckles as she wiped her eyes.   
" Forgive me, but I really did not expect you to forget someone who had been with you for the   
past eighteen years. Of course, I should have expected it if you couldn't even remember someone   
(snort) who had tried to kill you, obviously my helping of you out of those (chuckle)   
situations were not remembered by you, surprising how someone so good at martial arts would   
have such a bad memory." and stopped laughing, though she still kept a knowing smile on her   
face.   
  
Ranma's face flushed with embarrassment and anger at the accusations " That's not true! I never   
forget anyone before! Name them if you can, betcha you were just full of hot air eh?" and   
Ranma adopted an arrogant pose with his chest strutted out like a peacock while flashing his   
trademark arrogant smirk.  
  
The girl, still smiling, merely said,   
" Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kunonji, remember how they made an unexpected entrance into your life?   
Or have you forgotten about them too?" and chuckled when Ranma's blush got deeper.   
"But that doesn't explain you! I got some impression who they were, but I never saw you in my   
life! How could you have been helping me when I never saw you? Answer that!" confident that he   
had just won a verbal battle by pointing out the glaring mistake in his opponent's argument.   
  
The girl shook her head while she mumbled, "Ye Gods, lend me strength" and said " Ranma, you   
are mentally about as dense as lead mentally outside a fight. Who do you think was the one that  
gave you the hints in your head about Kirin's chopsticks, the way to counter the Shi Shi   
Hokodan or how to survive when the perfect version was unleashed? Who was the one who gave you   
the inspiration for the Soul of Ice technique Ranma?   
Who told you to protect your eyes and neck as the cats descended upon you again and again in   
that pit 12 years ago? Do you think that the so-called training Genma gave you could produce   
all those victories when a defeat would have been the logical conclusion? How is it possible   
that a youth of your age could slay Saffron without intervention? Does Genma recover from   
wounds that would have fell any other human much less at your incredible speed?   
Tell me, who was the one that prevented you from committing the cardinal sin of slaying your   
own father, deserving he may be, when he doused you in the Nyannichuan. I did, Ranma."  
  
Ranma turned a disbelieving look at her, and said, " If what you're saying is true, why should   
you help me all this time without asking anything in return, and I still don't know who you are"  
and continued to stare at her waiting for an answer.  
  
The girl shot a hurt look at Ranma, and yelled, " How could you not know the face you stare   
into on every surface& not know yourself? Has your heart been so blinded by the poison fed by   
all those teachings that espouse the glory of violence, of perversity, of theft, of sloth that   
you forgot the oath you took when you donned the armor of the Valkyries, when you conquered the   
wonder sword Gram! Have you not remembered what you were?"  
  
"Don't you DARE insult the Art girl! How would you know the hardships I went through for what   
I have today? All my achievements are the result of hours & days of harsh training!   
How could it be your voice I hear when I never saw you? What I see on every surface is   
Ranma Saotome, a MAN! Not some weak GIRL! The cursed form is just that, a CURSE!   
As in something you don't want! It's not ME!" and Ranma began to pant from his tirade.  
  
By now the girl was clenching her fists so hard her palms began to bleed " And what was all   
that for? Huh? Enduring all that pain, for what purpose? What do you fight for Ranma?   
Why do I, a creation of your memories do not understand the purpose of your struggle?   
Are you going down the path of your father, of Happosai or Cologne?   
Do you wish to become those you despise? How can you avoid their fate without a worthy cause to   
fight for? For your harem of fiancées, who often are no better than their captors?   
For an ill-defined code, that has been all but twisted for the ends of a few? Noble it may be,   
Ranma. Noble, yet it is foolish. Foolish nobility accounts for nothing in the end Ranma."   
and turned mournful eyes at Ranma, pleading for him to come to his senses.  
  
Ranma fell to his knees as he felt his world crumble around him, his strength leaving him as   
his pride and faith in the Art was shattered   
" Is this...what I've lived my life for?" he stuttered, "Has my dream of being a proud   
honorable sensei just that? A mere... fantasy? Has my existence been for naught?   
All my sacrifices...unnecessary, all the abandoned futures gone.   
For empty promises of respect and...honor? Was my entire life based on a LIE?   
What was I fighting for all this time anyway?   
My own foolish pride? The...honor of a school I never chose to be in?   
Was that all I was? Some unreasonable brawler who fought over the smallest of things   
which snowballed into pointless feuds, when conflict could be avoided... A mere...TOOL!"  
  
Ranma remained motionless for minutes until he began chuckling and soon broke into   
full-blown maniacal laughter " Heh. My life, it was a life based on a comedy of errors!   
And I was the fool who never knew better to leave when I could! Ranma Saotome,   
his stupidity climaxing with a final pointless act of giving his life to someone who would   
rather not have it! Ahahaha!! In life a naïve child, in death a gullible soul.  
How the others must have laughed at my antics, how they must have howled at my helplessness."   
And he continued to laugh until he collapsed from exhaustion. Panting, he turned to the girl   
and asked, " Are you the girl known as Silmeria? If yes, then end my part in this tragic comedy   
now and finish me permanently." And closed his eyes, waiting for the end.  
  
"Open your eyes Ranma," commanded the girl.   
He did as he said and stared into her eyes and heard her say,   
"I cannot harm you more than Silmeria can harm you for I am nothing but the construct of   
Silmeria's dying memories, thus I am the spawn of your consciousness as well.   
I have in me the knowledge Silmeria has as well the spirit of battle her sword and armor   
has gleaned over the millennia. Should you truly desire a new beginning, then accept me fully   
and all the responsibility of again bearing the yoke of one of the Valkyries.   
The road shall be perilous, but the cause will truly be worthy. Silmeria has been laid to rest   
during Ragnarok. Let Ranma Saotome be laid to rest on Phoenix Mountain as well.   
Should you accept, then know that Ranma Saotome will truly be gone in the mists of time."  
  
Ranma never felt more certain. " I accept the offer. Let the fool I was finally rest.   
I shall now be the master of my own destiny, the captain of my own soul.   
I shall hack out a path to travel should there be none for me, I willingly chose to bear the   
yoke of the destiny as the Valkyrie" and Ranma stood up with open arms to welcome his rebirth.  
  
The girl morphed into the shape of the red Valkyrie armor, while the sword Gram floated   
alongside it "I am gladden that you have chosen to don us once again, Mistress, or should that   
be Master? Rest assured that we will not fail you again!" a series of disembodied voices rang   
out followed by an explosion of red light.  
  
(Valhalla, courtyard)  
  
The crowd, especially Hrist, was eagerly awaiting the results of transformation.   
Valkyrie relaxed her grip as she felt the ether streams start to die down, and Ranma's aura   
manifested itself, though it is now mixed with the power of the Valkyries as well as Silmeria's   
own.  
"The rebirth is truly complete now. What kind of Valkyrie would Ranma make, I truly wonder?"   
turning her attention to Hrist, she found her reaction similar to hers, only with the glint in   
her eyes that signaled her impatience to try out Ranma's awakened powers. " They always were   
alike in their taste of enjoying a good fight with a strong opponent, I never could work up the   
battle lust they both have." Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention back to Hrist   
and Ranma.   
  
Hrist's eyes glistened with glee as she felt the power of Ranma awakening. The deflected shots   
she had fired to test the protective red cocoon only piqued her interests further   
" Such Power! She has grown tremendously since the War with the Undead. At last, I can finally   
see just how strong she can be!" and eagerly charged her weapon while arching her body to   
prepare for an onslaught of blasts that Ranma is liable to retaliate with.  
  
The swirling tendrils of silver-red energy, surrounding the cocoon suddenly shot in all   
directions leaving craters in the ground and causing the surrounding valkyries, Einherjar and   
other myriad deities who had gathered to watch the fight to scatter for cover, with only   
Valkyrie and the other stronger beings remaining in their positions, the tendrils bouncing off   
their own protective shields. The ether storm finally ended with the cocoon splitting in two,   
sending shockwaves that decimated several of Valhalla's walls and an armored figure emerged   
from it. As the light surrounding it dwindled, allowing others to gaze directly upon it they   
saw a Valkyrie armed in full battle regalia, while her luxurious silver-red hair flowed like a   
waterfall until her shoulders, where a braid swayed as if alive. Her face had the features Hrist  
and Valkyrie both possess, only lacking their distinct sharpness, and her sapphire blue eyes'  
were tinged with the golden shine of Hrist's eagle eyes.   
Pointing Gram to the sky, she declared, " I am Ranma of Valkyrie! Let it be known that as of   
today, Ranma Saotome is laid to rest along with his legacy and baggage and that I do solemnly   
swear to uphold willingly the responsibilities that come along with this vocation!"   
Ranma than turned to face Hrist, sword held in the stance favored by the Aseir gods   
" Ready for your education in humility Hrist?" taunted Ranma.  
  
"Confident, but not overly so. I like her already." Thought Hrist.   
Raising an eyebrow, she retorted " Education, whelp? You will be the one eating the dirt once   
this is over." And both of them charged at each other in mid-air. To the untrained eye, all   
that could be seen was two streaks of light, one silvery-black and the other silvery-red,   
charging through and fro while the occasional stray shot of ether left the battlefield.   
  
To those who could make out the lightning fast moves,   
they saw hundreds of stabs, slashes & blasts exchanged in a matter of seconds with the tide of   
battle swinging wildly between Ranma and Hrist. A loud explosion was heard later, both Ranma   
and Hrist were flung in opposite directions and landed with a loud bang, adding more holes to   
the ruined courtyard but both leapt to their feet after the initial impact, panting heavily.   
Hrist was sporting bruises and a cut lip, while holding her side, gritting her teeth in pain,   
while Ranma was no better off, the only difference being the smile on Hrist's face   
"It is unbelievable how much she has grown! She executed some of my moves better than I did!"   
shifting one eye to the sitting Valkyrie, she thought "One day, Ranma may even be a match for   
Lenneth. Now for the final test!" and prepared for the most devastating move of a Valkyrie.  
  
Ranma was coughing from the strain her body had gone through   
"She's just as strong as I remembered! Well, I'm not going to lose now that's for sure."   
she then mimicked Hrist's stance, preparing to unleash her own finisher at Hrist.  
  
Both of them shouted their battle cries in unison   
"It shall be engraved your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Velasti!" and both let loose with a   
series of sword strikes, ending with a giant spear made by their own powers shaped as a dragon   
&tossed them at each other. The two attacks collided and explosion flung almost all spectators   
of their feet, while Valkyrie's chair was blown away, Valkyrie herself visibly straining to   
absorb the impact.  
  
As the dust died down, Hrist was standing while Ranma was flat on her back, though still alive   
from the slight stirring from her prone form. " Impressive. Very Impressive indeed" mumbled   
Hrist who then swayed for a few seconds before falling like a sack of wet mice out cold.   
  
The crowd was silent for a few moments before quiet applause broke out,   
which quickly grew into echoing cheers and thunderous applause, cheering for a well-fought   
battle. Over the deafening applause, Tanya quipped to Sachiko   
"Looks like we found someone more destructive than you are Sachiko! Maybe you ought to get to   
know him or her better!" while Sachiko, who seemed oblivious to the implied insult mumbled her   
agreement & chased after the entourage carrying Ranma and Hrist to the infirmary,   
with Eir delivering first aid.   
  
Valkyrie meanwhile dispatched some of her more experienced valkyires to oversee the repairs   
while she moved to contact Freya at Yggdrasil Central.  
She has a lot to prepare for the trip down to Midgard.  
  
(Valhalla inner sanctum, Ranma's room)  
  
Ranma awoke to the now familiar smell of ambrosia broth and the sound of medical equipment.   
Squinting his still groggy eyes, he realized instead of the Spartan hospital bed he had grown   
so familiar with, he was lying on a king-sized bed made covered with luxurious sheets he   
remembered to made out Unicorn Hair, as were the pillow cases or the drapes pulled to cover his   
bed.   
He could smell a fragrance he recognized as flowers from Seesrumnir, while a soothing angelic   
chorus played in the background. Since Ranma's only contact with such finery was in the   
Kuno Mansion, or the palaces of his more bizarre foes he was understandably nervous about his   
surroundings. Tossing aside the silk sheets and pulling open the Dragon leather drapes, his   
jaws dropped at the grand sight greeting him.   
  
A ceiling let in the starlight of the Asgard night made of polished semi transparent screens   
that shone in rainbow colors, the walls were made of pure gold and had murals depicting the   
achievements of the Aseir and other gods, with the most prominent space reserved for the   
Valkyries own glorious tales. He noticed a training ground with all equipment he could   
possibly need, while flowers grew in corners, along with miniature waterfalls creating a sight   
for sore eyes.   
  
The ground was covered in a well kempt carpet, and he noticed Elves who were busy preparing his   
medicine. As his memories regarding the Elves became clearer, he realized that they were in   
fact servants from their attire, and the way they respectfully kept their heads bowed to him.   
"Probably the servants of Freya or Frei, their "gifts" to me I suppose." Ranma allowed them to   
dress him in ornate robes of material he could not recognize, knowing that refusing them would   
only terrify them, believing they have displeased him. "Damn it, I cant return them to Freya   
without serious consequences for them, but what do I need servants for?" sighing inwardly,   
Ranma was about to continue to brood when he heard a crash from the direction of the medcine   
brewing Elves.  
  
Turning his attention to that particular corner of the vast room, he saw the elves alternate   
between directing worried looks in his direction, while scolding a bowing figure who was   
wearing an apron, who was rubbing the back of her head and clearly embarrassed. Moving towards   
her, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was the Valkyrie who had fought in the match this   
morning. She turned to Ranma and started to stammer an apology   
" Sorry about this, I'm just bad this sort of stuff Umm..." and tried to think of something   
else to say.  
  
Ranma felt a sense of déjà vu as he looked at the flustered Valkyrie,   
" No harm done really." He assured her than added,   
" By the way, is your family name Tendo?" The girl blinked and replied, " Yes. Sachiko Tendo is   
my name. How did you know anyway?"   
  
"Well, your fighting style for one. Not to mention you look like a mixture of Nabiki and Akane."  
Said Ranma, while involuntary wincing when reminded of his chaotic life on Midgard.   
" Who are Nabiki and Akane? Your earthly lovers or something? I died twenty years ago,   
although I do know that Kumiko was having a daughter with my brother Soun."   
While she scratched her head in confusion.   
  
"She's Soun's sister? That explains the resemblance or the Tendo style Martial Arts."   
Thought Ranma "So what are you doing here? You were a valkyrie this morning only." And Sachiko   
mumbled something in return. "What's that again? Speak up will you? I can't hear you," pressed   
Ranma.  
  
"I SAID THAT I'M DOING TIME FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE!! SATISFIED?" yelled Sachiko who then covered   
her mouth , realizing her mistake.  
  
"Geeze, No need to shout you Macho Tomboy!" returned Ranma who ears were ringing from the   
shout, and closed his eyes waiting for the blow that came with it whenever he made a remark   
like that. After a few minutes, Ranma opened his eyes to see a confused Sachiko. Ranma asked   
"You are not going to bash me for that tomboy remark?" his disbelief evident.  
  
"No, why should I? Almost all of us are tomboys in the valkyries, with a few exceptions like   
Valkyrie-sama herself. You can't be too feminine in a combat unit anyway." Sachiko said in a   
matter of fact tone and added " How about I make up for that spilled broth, huh? I know the   
best mead in all Asgard, if you give the permission, we can go there now." She offered.  
  
"Sure" shrugged Ranma. He then patted his chest and exclaimed   
"Hold on! I'm a guy?" did I get splashed by hot water?" and turned to Sachiko for answers.   
" No, it's just that since you did not take on a girl form by yourself, but rather, the magic   
of the Valkyrie armor did, you turn into a guy when it's exhausted or you remove it. Of course,  
all of us can take different shapes, since we are basically made of Divine Materialize Energy.   
Outside forms don't count much if you change according to what you think of yourself.   
The Valkyrie armor is the exception rather than the rule, considering that it was made   
exclusively for the female form. Of course, there are few things more powerful than that.   
You lucky Bastard" she teased and dragged Ranma off to the Tavern.   
  
(The Wayside, Asgard)  
  
The Wayside was one of the more seedy establishments in Asgard, meaning it is one of the few   
places where you can swear without the security tossing you out.   
Dingy yellow lights are the main source of illumination, due to the fact that the owner likes   
the atmosphere it produces while its patrons consists of mainly off-duty Einherjar and other   
war deities or those who simply have a bad disposition and cant get along with the others.   
  
Slurred insults were exchanged between several drunken deities, while mugs of mead, wine, sake   
or simply plain old draft lager were guzzled or thrown at the next table.   
While shouts of rage were not uncommon, especially those who came   
here to drown their sorrows over getting suspended   
(Urd has her name carved onto a particular table, being a regular of this establishment.)   
the shouts from table 5 were especially loud.   
After Badrach got his head smashed through the bar, no one else dared to raise any objections   
of the shouts from that particular table.   
The patrons sitting at this table were at a glance not as intimidating as the other deities   
here, until you see just who exactly who they were after which you were advised to run as far   
as you can since both Ranma Valkyrie and Sachiko Tendo were too smashed to care about small   
things like mercy and both were very, very pissed.   
  
While Ranma told Sachiko exactly what happened to him at the Tendo Dojo or what Genma had done   
over sips of his mead, which soon turnedinto large gulps & "just one mug" gave way to   
"gimme the damn barrel" Sachiko alternated between shouts of "Genma did WHAT!"   
"Soun did WHAT!" "My nieces did WHAT to WHOM!!!" to apologizing to Ranma on their behalf,   
yelling what she will do to them & demonstrating just how it will look like while Ranma cheered   
loudly as Sachiko laid into any unlucky patrons who did not get away fast enough,  
including Urd & Hilda. The former stopping over "One for the road" as she puts it while Hilda   
swore to never let Sachiko near anything that containing alcohol,   
including rum raisin ice cream.  
  
Just as Sachiko was about to demonstrate how to break someone's ribs without using hands on   
Badrach, who was stupid enough to confront   
the pair again Freya entered the tavern and spotted Ranma and Sachiko in the corner. Casually   
blasting a drunken samurai Einherjar who had tried to chat her up through the wall and ignoring   
the protests of Bacchus, the God of Grapes and owner of the establishment, she moved to grab   
both of them by their collars, while carefully avoiding their alcoholic breath and both Ranma   
and Sachiko turned to face her.   
While Ranma wandered who this beautiful blonde is, Sachiko smiled and slurred   
" Heyyyy Freyyyaa, howsh it hanging? Arreeee yoouuu here to…" and had a ball gag stuffed into   
her mouth by Freya, who berated them   
" The two of you smell like a bootleg brewery, and I hate those places. Come on you two.   
Lenneth's been waiting for you" and teleported them to Yggdrasil Central.   
  
(Yggdrasil Central)  
After a coffee drip later, both Ranma and Sachiko were holding their heads groaning in pain   
from the mother of all hangovers.   
  
" Okay, Ranma listen up. I have managed to apply for permission to bring you on an extended trip   
to Midgard, with occasional reports back here in Yggdrasil Central. The Norns, consisting of   
Urd, whom you already met, and Belledandy and Skuld will be our liaison officers on Midgard,   
due to their extended stay there.   
I already have arranged a safe house in the Tokyo Ginza strip, lowering the possibilities of   
meeting any acquaintances on Midgard. Any Questions?" Valkyrie debriefed them in a deliberately   
loud voice, smiling at the pair's agony."Yes Sachiko?" as Sachiko raised her hand   
"Not that I'm not happy for a trip to Midgard Valkyrie-sama, but why am I tagging along?"   
she asked suspecting she wont like the answer.  
  
Valkyrie smiled an obviously fake smile at Sachiko as she calmly stated, " Well Sachiko dear.   
You see, as per regulation, there must be one neutral deity to oversee if any divine laws were   
broken, and one field agent to help the party along.   
You will therefore be responsible for the miscellaneous…situations that will crop up,   
something like a executive assistant."  
  
"In short, I will be your gofer" dryly stated Sachiko.  
  
"Glad to see you understand Sachiko, and since you have some…umm" Valkyrie checked her records   
"Some 700 hours of overtime to pay for your property damage charges, meaning you will be with   
us for 3 and a half months, unless you plan to work 24 hours, which will be a month and a half,   
without rest. So you will be with us for some time. Nice working with you."   
She turned to Ranma and said, " Come along Ranma." and guided him by grabbing his arm and   
teleporting with him while Sachiko started the long flight to Midgard,   
complaining about nepotistic bosses.  
  
A few minutes later, Hrist appeared on the same spot where Valkyrie had left.   
In her left hand was a list detailing Genma Saotome's crimes against the gods and his current   
location. Her face twisting into a cruel smirk, as she mapped out the punishments she will   
likely carry out on him, her only restriction that it must not be fatal or crippling, other   
than that, it's anything goes. "I love my job, especially when it gets personal."   
Hrist chuckled evilly than teleported to Midgard.   
  
(Midgard, Tokyo, Ginza)  
  
Ranma stood on wobbly knees as he tried to orientate his body after the teleportation, not used   
to trans-plane travel, while a tall man with silver hair tied into a braid helped him. Ranma   
hopped away from the man when he realized who was holding him   
" Who are you and what have done with Valkyrie?" demanded Ranma.  
  
The man simply rolled his eyes and said " Check my aura, Ranma, surely you are not still   
blinded by the deceptions of the flesh?" and waited calmly for Ranma to react.   
Ranma's eyes bugged out as he found the man's aura totally similar to Valkyrie. " Lenneth? But   
you are a guy? You have a curse too?" exclaimed a shocked Ranma.  
  
For the first time in his entire life, Lenneth Valkyrie face-faulted painfully. When he   
recovered, he grabbed Ranma by his collar and yelled into his face plus his own version of the   
Demon Head attack.   
" Damn it Ranma! Haven't you remembered anything Hrist & I taught about our transformation   
abilities?! I don't need a curse to change forms!" and then released Ranma.  
  
Ranma massaged his neck while asking, " why turn into a man then? Why not a woman instead?" and   
Valkyrie rolled her eyes again. Sighing,she told Ranma " I am trying to lead by example here   
Ranma. You still despise your female form despite the need to adopt the form to perform   
the duties of a Valkyrie properly, and don't try telling me being a woman is harder than being   
a man. I took this form for fifty years straight once and know the workings of them both only   
too well. Now Ranma, I need you to take your female form again, the new one that is, not the one   
given by Jusenkyo. It will be harder for those who knew you to recognize you."   
  
"You always have to be right don't you, Lenneth" she sighed and morphed into a Silver-red hair   
gaijin woman.   
Grabbing the hand of her "brother", they walked in the direction of the Main Commercial area of   
the Ginza.   
  
Unseen by them, a teenage girl in a blue school uniform had seen the entire exchange   
" He's alive? And going out with a Gaijin man?" her look of confusion transformed into a   
greedy smile " Nabiki will pay through her nose for this news." she then skipped all the way to   
the Tendo Dojo.  
  
(Nerima)  
  
Genma Saotome was bumbling down the street drunk on sake with his friend Soun Tendo when the   
two of them bumped into someone. As they fell on their butts, they looked up into the cold,   
stony visage of Hrist as well as feeling the battle aura she is releasing " Oh goody goody,   
more guests." Purred Hrist. Genma & Soun, who had years of dealing with   
dangerous characters, decided that discretion is the better part of cowardice and tried to flee,  
with emphasis on tried. They felt Hrist's iron vice grip, and the three disappeared into a   
subspace Hrist had made just for them.   
  
(End Chapter 2)  
  
Author's notes: Sorry that the fight at the courtyard dragged on for so long,   
but the scenes were necessary to introduce Ranma Valkyrie and Sachiko Tendo.   
In the next chapter, the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will finally have a chance to   
appear (NWC: Finally!) Oh , Hrist's name really does mean the Shaker,of what i'm not too sure.  
  
As always, C+C is appreciated   
  
Later.  
JF_1999   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Valkyrie Ranma Side Story: Scarlet Dawn

Disclaimer: All characters from Ranma1/2 depicted in this piece of writing belong to   
Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Communications. All characters from Valkyrie Profile are the   
creations of Enix & Project Profile.  
All characters from Ah! My Goddess do not belong to me either.  
No copyright infringement is meant & no attempt to past this as my own creation is made.   
  
Legend:****** means a switch of point of view.  
  
Valkyrie Ranma Side Story: Scarlet Dawn.  
  
"Your father certainly took it well eh, Nabiki?" quipped Cologne as she waited in the outskirts   
of Nerima for the transport to China.  
  
"I would appreciate some respect for the family of the deceased thank you," replied Nabiki, who   
was wiping tears off her cheeks. "Saotome's death has been quite a loss to all of us, and we do   
regard him as part of the family. Too bad it's not the older Saotome, which incidentally I don't   
regard as family. That would have been a cause of celebration."  
  
"I was merely stating a fact, young one, I had fully expected Soun Tendo to audible from here,   
even if it is some 40 kilometers away from the Tendo Dojo." Nabiki decided not to dignify the   
question with an answer and turned her head away with a sniff.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Nabiki asked again, " So, we will be flying to the   
village directly?" Cologne sighed tiredly before saying " Usually, but the multiple trips between  
Japan and China has the PLA and the JSDF really flustered. The officers on our payroll can only   
guarantee our safety through the Sea of Japan and onto the Hainan airbase near Nanjing.   
  
"Fortunately the Chinese Navy can transport lend us one of their speedboats. From there, we shall  
proceed to Mulan Point, one of the secret piers, which is an Amazon stronghold and sail north   
towards the Yangtze (1) intersection with the Yellow (2) river. Shampoo and the others should be   
waiting there."  
  
Nabiki than decided to ask Cologne the one thing she never figured out about her. " So, Cologne,  
how did you find out about this. I've tapped your lines before, but I've never heard you calling   
the Amazon village's only telephone. Since our little game's over, why not spill the beans?"  
  
Cologne's eyes scanned the skies as she answered, "I used e-mail." Ignoring Nabiki's surprised   
expression, she pointed her staff at the sky. " Here comes our transport now."  
  
"A helicopter?" as she heard the twirling sound of rotor blades "They are just full of surprises,   
these Amazons." Nabiki's jaws dropped as she laid eyes on the approaching Soviet Hind-D bearing   
the insignia of the PLA air force " How the hell did THAT get here?"  
  
As Nabiki mumbled about the incompetence and corruption of the JSDF, Cologne could not help but   
think she has forgotten something about traveling on the Yangtze through that particular route.   
  
  
  
Five hours after the battle of Phoenix Mountain, Nabiki sat on the deck on the rowboat she had   
managed to procure from the Amazons. "I really have to repay Cologne for this but how?" pondered   
Nabiki. " Owing someone a favor is like being held hostage, and I'd like to get it paid as   
quickly as possible."  
  
Nabiki's frown deepened, seeing Cologne pressing the tip of her staff against Akane's chest.   
"If Ranma was around he'd make some crack of her small chest, namely how flat it is. Not that he   
could do something like that now that he's worm food,"  
thought Nabiki wryly. "Just as well, Akane would probably kill him once she recovers from this.   
Too bad modern medicine can't do anything about chi rejection."  
  
Nabiki winced as she heard another screech from Akane, and tried not to think of the scars Akane   
would have all over herself from all that scratching. The chi Ranma had infused into her gave   
some serious strength; augmenting her already formidable physical prowess as well as giving her   
some serious speed power ups. The downside of it seems to be that after the first two hours,   
Akane started scratching herself furiously, her new strength drawing blood after 3 minutes.  
  
By the time Nabiki, along with Cologne had reached the pier to rendezvous with them two and a   
half hours ago, Akane was hysterical. Ryoga and Mousse both had to hold her, while Genma  
rowed the boat and kept an eye on Shampoo, whose face was streaked with tears from crying over   
the loss of her husband and staring daggers at Akane.  
  
Cologne's attempts to hit her pressure points, including the infamous one Happosai had used on   
Ranma were futile. The swirling foreign chi clashed with Akane's own and Cologne's own infusion   
of chi through the pressure points only worsened the situation, causing her to scream even louder  
while her own chi was absorbed into the vortex of clashing life force. The tremendous effort of   
breaking out of the suction of the draining took a lot out of Cologne.  
  
Desperate, Cologne was forced to suppress Akane with her staff, while trying to direct the flow   
of the chi inside her. Akane's screams of agony indicated that Cologne's treatment was indeed   
having an effect on her. Still they can't really tell if it's working and the elder was in no   
condition to talk.  
  
The entire scene took an almost surreal feel when all four of the warriors involved began to   
glow brightly, with Akane's own shimmering blue, drawing in the other three's chi and the streams   
of distinct auras began to join the kaleidoscope of different clashing life force.   
  
The stalemate ended as Cologne broke contact and removed her staff and sat down panting. Ryoga   
and Mousse were on the other hand flung away by the backlash, heading straight down towards the   
raging waters of the Yangtze. Mousse was dunked into the river but Ryoga managed to use Mousse as  
a trampoline in mid-air and crash-landed back into the boat, while Mousse screamed bloody murder   
all the way down into the river.  
  
A duck with glasses landed beside Shampoo, who for once did not hit it with a bonbori but rather  
splashed it a hot water flask first then brained him. Nabiki turned her attention to Cologne   
who was trying to hide her labored breathing and pale complexion. "This girl will be trouble in   
the future to herself and to others," said Cologne to Nabiki " Somehow we must cure this   
condition of hers before..." and the elder found herself cut off in mid sentence by a   
high-pitched wail.  
  
Cologne's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head, facing some thick mist hanging just above   
the water, blocking the boats path. Closer observation revealed some vaguely humanoid faces   
within the swirling mass of shades that made up the "mist" though none were exactly complete,   
usually with a part torn off. Loud screams and moans, along with cries for vengeance could be   
heard echoing through the cool crisp air of the river.  
  
"By the ancestors! How could I have forgotten about the lost souls!" Turning to the other   
passengers of the vessel, she barked out her orders, "Ryoga! Whatever you do, don't think ill of   
Ranma! Genma! If you even think of anything unwholesome of your deceased son, the village gets a   
new panda rug! Mousse! Shampoo! I believe you know what to do in this situation! Nabiki! Forgive   
and forget every grudge you may have against Ranma or you may be joining him very soon!" Pausing   
to catch her breath, she added, "Most of all think HAPPY thoughts!"  
  
Noticing the Amazon's paled complexions and their frantically nodded agreement, Nabiki studied   
Cologne with interest as she sat down, grasping Akane's hand. "Why all this positive thinking   
Cologne-san? And what are you doing to Akane?"   
  
"Trying to save her, Nabiki. If her thoughts are negative at any point in that mist, she may   
allow the lost souls to invade her mind. And subsequently, her soul." Replied Cologne. Then she   
added silently " Or worse, the reverse may happen instead. If she becomes a soul devourer; I will   
have to kill her and I really don't want to if possible, not with Ranma gone, it'd be such a   
waste of talent." Turning to the urn containing Ranma's ashes, she whispered " Please Ranma,   
protect her as you always did in life," and began chanting the Amazon prayer of warding.   
  
Nabiki gulped as she realized just what this meant for her. "C'mon girl, think happy thoughts!   
For the love of all that's holy think happy thoughts! I have no intention of ending up as ghost   
food!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ranma. Where are you Ranma?!  
  
Why aren't you saving me Ranma?! Like you always did?!  
  
Where's my knight in the red silk shirt and pigtails?!  
  
Why didn't you protect me Ranma?! When they hurt me?!  
  
I don't want this Ranma! It hurts! Save me Ranma! All that pain, that irritating itch!   
  
I can't reach them Ranma! Those ants are biting me from the inside Ranma!   
  
They're everywhere! More of them have just arrived Ranma!  
  
From Cologne, from Mousse, even Ryoga! More pain and itch from them! Why?!  
  
Why Ryoga! Why are you doing this! Has all that gentleness been nothing but lies?!  
  
What have I done to you?!   
  
Nabiki! Why aren't you helping me?!   
  
Do I mean so little to you?!  
  
Someone, save me!   
  
Please!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"This is going better than I expected," thought Cologne with sarcasm. "Three hundred souls   
repelled, only two million more to go." Cologne's chants got louder every time the screams and   
wails grew more numerous. The tides of the Yangtze were fortunately carrying them across at a   
rapid pace through the ghostly barrier. Cologne estimated in about twenty minutes, they should   
reach the pier, barring any complications.  
  
It had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen years for the crew of the boat.   
Cologne's prayers and the combined mental discipline of the crew prevented any of them from   
falling prey to the siren call of the lost souls. " Even Genma Saotome proved his worth, perhaps   
I have underestimated him. Nabiki Tendo really has a strong presence of mind as well. They should   
do well if there are no complications, but it's the youngest that really worries me." Then   
Cologne looked at the lying form of Akane Tendo who was still glowing like a beacon from the   
clashing chi.  
  
"Why?" Pondered the elder "Conflicting life force should have repelled them instead. What is it   
that attracts the restless spirits? What is the answer to all of this?" Sighing, Cologne   
devoted her entire mind to praying when she felt a powerful aura envelope the entire area,   
shocking the elder to within an inch of her centuries old life.   
  
"What sort of being could possess such vileness? All the demons I've met are literal saints in   
comparison!" Cologne felt her faith shaken further as the lost souls scattered in all directions   
at the arrival of this monster. "Ye Gods, aid me in my hour of need! What creature can scare away  
the vengeful spirits of two million dead?"  
  
Cologne's heart was filled with despair as she saw Akane's chi flare in response to the evil   
presence. "Has the worst scenario I have feared come true?" In response to the gathering menace,   
the old warrior felt something she has not felt since she was a mere toddler.  
  
Fear.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Who are you! And what are you doing in my head?!  
  
Oh my. A little spitfire, hmm?  
  
What has that got to do with you! I like being who I am!  
  
Spunky too! Yes, you will do nicely.  
  
What are you talking about? Why the hell are you here?!  
  
Me? Oh nothing much really. Just here to teach you just how pathetic your life really is.  
  
...Leave me alone! Now!  
  
I beg your pardon? Exactly how are you going to force me, hmm?  
  
Don't mess with me, bitch! I'm a lot stronger than I ever was!  
  
Really, than those must have been another girl's thoughts I've heard screaming, crying for help?  
  
You've been reading my mind! How dare you!  
  
You would not consider having my thoughts shoved into your face without permission very polite   
either.  
  
Tit for tat, Miss Tendo, tit for tat.  
  
Leave you whore! Now!  
  
Very well...Miss Tendo. We shall meet again.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Cologne had began singing the funeral march of the Amazons when faced with the certainty of death  
in battle with Shampoo and Mousse, who was still rubbing his head, following her lead. Ryoga, who  
too felt the aura, was determined to bring his opponent with him. No way he was going down   
without a fight!   
  
Even Nabiki, the only non-combatant, had felt the dark, engulfing presence was determined to meet  
her death with dignity, while Genma was predictably frantically searching for a way to escape.  
All of them except for Cologne and Akane were shivering from the sudden cold.  
  
A thick fog had covered them and they could barely make out the forms of each other, while   
Mousse's coke bottle glasses were foggy from his own breath, not that it could work well in the   
first place under these conditions.  
  
"Where is it?" was the collective thought of everyone on the boat, trying to get a glimpse of   
whatever was plaguing them.   
  
The deathly silence was shattered as the sound of someone singing soprano rang out from the east.  
The expressions of the Amazons were uniformly relived and, the others who upon seeing the Amazon   
reaction had their courage strengthened. A baffled Nabiki asked Cologne, "What going on Cologne-  
san? What is that singing?"   
  
"The Hymn of Athena! It's an Amazon War Party! We are saved!" yelled an overjoyed Mousse who then  
stepped to the end of the boat facing them and began to holler for their attention. The lights   
from the torches were soon followed by five junks, with each junk carrying twenty warriors each   
and led by an elder.  
  
While the elders continued to sing the Hymn of Athena to bolster the warrior's faith, the   
warriors themselves lit arrows with spell paper charms attached, and fired in the general   
direction of the fog. A sharp hiss of pain was heard as the arrows ignited in mid-air forming an   
inferno and a bolt of black lightning shot out from the fog in retaliation, sinking one of the   
ships before the fog dispersed and the presence vanished. Triumphant cheers traveled erupted from  
the fleet even as the shipwrecked Amazons scurried to grab anything available to stay afloat.   
  
As the four remaining vessels moved to guide the rowboat in while simultaneously rescuing the   
Crews of the sunken ship, the crews onboard the rowboat heaved a collective sigh of relief. All   
of them were covered in sweat from fear and mental exhaustion, though none would actually admit   
it.  
  
Akane, who was still flaring her chi, which was starting to take a darker shade of gray, was the   
only exception. Her face was twisted in pain and despite being unconscious she drained anyone who   
got too close.  
  
The Elders of the War Party allowed Cologne to rest as they took her place directing the flow of   
chi, in an effort to stop the endless attraction of malevolent beings and save the girl.   
The alternative would be too horrible to contemplate, at least for the non-Amazons.  
  
Nabiki approached one of the Amazon warriors, who was giving orders to the others to chain the   
rowboat to the largest junk, the Amazon flagship, the Joketzou. Nabiki tapped her on the shoulders  
and asked in heavily accented Chinese, "Excuse me?"  
  
The Amazon turned around and answered in unaccented Japanese, "Yes, what do you want...Outsider?"  
  
Nabiki ignored the implied slur and asked in her practiced polite voice, glad that she could   
avoid speaking in a foreign language, "I am very grateful for your assistance, but I do not   
understand why you would launch such a large armada to escort your Elder, even if she is the   
Matriarch. Surely this is not your usual welcoming committee, considering the limited resources   
of your people."  
  
The Amazon raised an eyebrow and replied, "You are certainly a sharp one. Yes, we do not usually   
send out such a large fleet to escort even the Matriarch. However, our seer had a vision of   
danger, and she was the one to petition this move. I will pass your thanks to her." She then   
stalked back to the Joketzou, with the crew from Nerima following her.  
  
As the Amazon armada head for Mulan point, the lost souls gathered at above the Yangtze once   
again, howling in impotent rage as their prize was snatched away, helpless as their designated   
prey headed for the relative safety of dry land. Even the waters of the Yangtze seem to shake   
with impotent fury as its prize was snatched away.  
  
No matter, there will be more bloodbaths in the near future, just as it had always been. It can   
wait, until the enemies tear each other apart. By then, the Yangtze simply can't lose.   
  
  
For a pier that does not exist, Mulan Point was very heavily fortified. Barbed wires adorned the   
top of 6-meter high concrete walls and sentries were armed with AK-47s and M-16 rifles patrolled   
side by side with spear wielding counterparts. There even were infrared-based alarm systems and   
movement detectors, with Stinger hand-held missiles, howitzers and 81mm mortars completing the   
look.  
  
Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo who had never expected to see this ultra-modern setting were dumbstruck.   
While Ryoga had on some occasions accidentally entered even more heavily guarded facilities while   
looking for the Tendo Dojo, he and the Amazons were experiencing culture shock, which was pretty   
ironic since these were technically their own people that they were talking about for the Amazons.   
All threeof them, including Shampoo were speechless and wondered if they had stumbled upon a PLA   
base instead.   
  
"I don't believe this! They have MEN on patrol with women here, and some of them are actually   
LEADING!" exclaimed Mousse, and could barely suppress his gleeful expression.  
  
Shampoo on the other hand was so incensed she reverted to her native tongue, completely   
forgettingabout Ryoga, "This is scandalous! What do males know of fighting?! They shouldn't be   
here! Where is the Amazon pride?! Those women are behaving like foolish outsiders! Why are they   
using firearms?!"   
  
"Before you display your naïveté, Xian Pu. I would suggest you switch to Japanese in respect of   
our guests here." A gravely voice rang out. The trio from Nerima turned around and saw a   
redheaded pigtailed woman. She was dressed in a mish mash of Chinese chain mail and flak jacket. Her   
visible green eye bore into Xian Pu while she idly scratched her left eye.  
  
"Ulachi" Shampoo spat out the name like it was a vicious curse, "What Nyuzhen (3) girl do here?   
Aiyah!" sneered Shampoo, "Shampoo so forgetful! Of course dirty place go with dirty outsider   
slut!"   
  
Ulachi narrowed her eyes at the insult and snapped her fingers and the sentries surrounding them   
pointed their collective weapons at three outsiders. Shampoo attempted to swing her bonbori   
before any of the sentries could react but she was halted mid-swing, as Ulachi shoved the   
business end of a golden flintlock (4) into Shampoo's nose.   
  
Mousses and Ryoga's attempts to save her were halted as two shots were fired just inches from   
their foot, and since neither were capable of withstanding a hail of bullets decided to settle   
for just glaring at Ulachi.  
  
"Listen, pup. You are about twenty years too young to tangle with me. Maybe if you live to your   
great grandmother's age, you may be able to last some oh...five minutes before you bite the dust.  
The only reason I haven't splattered whatever little gray matter you have is because you are the   
Matriarch's great granddaughter."  
  
The redhead then pistol-whipped Shampoo to the ground, and pointed the flintlock at her just as   
she was standing up. "That was a warning, Xian Pu. If I ever hear another degrading comment about  
us naturalized Amazons, Khu Lon can't protect you. You understand that, you northern scum. Don't   
think we do not know of your intentions on our weapons. We know of that build up north in the   
Yellow river pier."  
  
"Getting acquainted, I see," croaked out Cologne, who was haggard and drained. She was wobbly and   
walked instead of hopping on her staff per usual. Her formidable presence was subdued greatly and  
she looked like death warmed over. Yet, she was still impressive enough that the local Amazons   
pointed their weapons away while Ulachi hid her gun with the hidden weapons technique. Even   
Shampoo restrained herself from attacking the Nyuzhen Amazon, due to the presence of Cologne who   
would not forgive her for attacking a fellow Amazon without a formal challenge.   
  
Cologne slightly bowed her head and said "I apologize for my heir's disrespect to you, Ulachi.   
She is still young and reckless, and has offended you and your subordinates . Please, accept my   
apologies."   
  
Shampoo's attempt to protest this was stopped by Cologne, who cleared her throat to silence   
Shampoo. Ulachi for her part played the part of modest host perfectly. The unofficial local   
leader of the Amazons stated in a painfully fake respectful tone, "Nonsense, Elder. She was   
merely stating a fact. We could not possibly compare with the magnificence that is your village,   
Honored Elder."  
  
Cologne sneered inwardly while thanking her ancestors that she had transferred the Nyuzhen Amazons  
out of the main village itself. "It's been ten years since I last saw her, and she is still as   
slick and powerful as ever. Without Ranma's help, fighting her on her own turf is suicide. Time   
to fire my last salvo and leave," thought Cologne.   
  
Cologne used a small amount of her remaining chi to carry her voice across Mulan Point "Warrior   
Ulachi, there is something I simply must know. How is it that with all your weapons, you would   
rather send out junks and archers. This may sound harsh but...are you holding out on us?"  
  
Ulachi broke into a sly smile, as she answered "Nothing of the sort, Cologne-sama. We are merely   
using the suitable tool for the task, a basic tenet of the Art of War, which I'm sure that you,   
Cologne-sama knows by heart."  
  
Cologne seethed inwardly at the three insults hidden in the sentence "She's deliberately omitted   
my title, hinted that I forgot my roots AND insulted my tactical sense! Yet, I cannot attack her   
as she hid the words well! I'd be impressed if I wasn't the one at the receiving end."   
  
Not wanting to remain at the pier any longer, Cologne decided to beat a hasty retreat. The elder   
wrapped her hand over an outstretched fist to signal her gratitude and departure then headed for   
the refueling speedboat, their transport for the trip to Japan. The guards who have been idly   
playing with their weapons during the entire exchange, snapped back to attention as Ulachi waved   
her right arm.   
  
They marched into a hut in the right corner of the base to housing the elders, Nabiki and Akane.   
Sounds of chains could be heard as Akane came out of the hut, flanked by the elders each holding   
a chain connected to Akane's wrists, heels and neck. She was covered in a blue cotton coat, as   
her old dress already torn and tattered. The shackles were engraved with Amazon spells of   
sealing and warding, the former to prevent Akane from draining anyone while the latter for   
preventing malevolent sprits from approaching her.  
  
Nabiki, who was walking beside her sister, was mentally exhausted but forced her overworked mind   
to continue to work towards a solution. Despite her best efforts however, Nabiki still drew a   
blank. Turning to the urn held in her hands, she whispered, "Ranma, if you can hear me...please,   
help me."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
It's starting again. The pain and the itch are starting again.  
  
Always there, the itch and pain. That never-ending pain is always around.  
  
When will this end? Do I want this to end?  
  
I've never been more powerful in my life. I've also never felt more pain in my life.  
  
Is this what Ranma meant by sacrificing for the Art? This suffering is what the Art's all about?  
  
Ranma...who is Ranma? I feel like I'm losing my mind. Why am I feeling so mellow now?  
  
What's happening to me? Why do I feel so...hungry?  
  
Why do I feel like I want more chi inside me? Why am I enjoying the rush of energy that they   
bring?  
  
It's not right! I should not be doing this! The chi is not even mine! Ranma said so, never steal   
another's chi!  
  
Ranma, he with the flowing red hair...red? When was his hair red? What's going on?  
  
What's going on here? His hair's black, isn't it? Or is it red, or even silvery-red? Ranma's a   
he right?  
  
Is he a he? Who is he? Ranma...or is it Ranko? Isn't Ranko someone Ranma made up for Auntie   
Nodoka?   
  
Isn't she?   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Unseen by anyone below, a figure shrouded in black mist was giggling with delight. The feminine   
voice it has was smooth and polished. It would set at ease most hearts, except for those who knew  
the creature. It could not believe just how resourceful those old crones are! "To think that it   
is mortals that shall aid my vengeance in the end! All that hidden pain! The envy, lust, hate,   
confusion and denial! She shall be the one to carry out my will! Just a few more strokes, and she  
will gladly become one of us."   
  
The unholy specter eyed the speedboat Akane and company will be riding and scanned the other   
passengers and the inhabitants of Mulan Point. "Hmm, a pity really. Such potential with the   
fanged boy, and the other mortal youth are not too bad either. The old one is already too fixed   
in her ways, no point wasting effort on her. The others however...what's this?"  
  
The shrouded figure scrutinized Ulachi intensively and broke into a vicious smile "Very   
interesting. Very interesting indeed," it said, before vanishing from sight.   
  
It wished to be ready for it's new child after all.   
  
  
  
Akane's howls echoed throughout her room even as Ryoga and Mousse nailed the chains to the floor,  
while Shampoo and Ukyo tossed the furniture out of the window to clear the room, smashing any   
thing too bulky to be thrown from the window. Ryoga closed his eyes to avoid looking at Akane,   
while trying to tune out her screams and kept repeating under his breath, "I'm sorry, Akane-san."  
  
While Ryoga was apologetic and Mousse was remorseful, as he has no grudge against Akane, Ukyo and   
Shampoo were taking out their anger and grief on Akane's furniture. Shampoo was given orders by   
Cologne not to aggravate Akane's condition by attacking her verbally or physically and could only  
settle for the occasional cold stare and sneer. Ukyo was for her part kept in line by Happosai,   
who surprisingly kept himself from fondling any of the girls when he met up with the returning   
members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Happosai had backed up Cologne's decision to chain up Akane   
once he saw her condition and had even offered his silky darlings to wrap up Akane's hands to   
prevent her from scratching herself.  
  
Once the rest of the Wrecking Crew finished pounding Happosai into putty, Kasumi offered to   
encase her youngest sister's hands in plaster casts, and managed to keep her emotions in check   
while Genma took over from the slightly physically weaker Mousse in helping Ryoga to suppress   
Akane. When Ukyo stormed in seeking vengeance upon learning of her Ran-chan's death, Happosai   
struck her immobilization point and managed to extract a vow not to attack Akane in any way   
unless ordered by him, Cologne, or in the case Akane went berserk.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Damn all of them! All they care about is their own well-being!  
  
Chaining me up like some animal! Why?! Because they are afraid of me!  
  
I instinctively drain anyone who comes near me, and I cant help myself!  
  
I need the chi to stop that damn pain! Now they are rendering me helpless!  
  
Is this what they were like all along?! Have I been lied to all my life?!  
  
Even Kasumi and Daddy's helping them! Everything I knew was false!  
  
To think this all started when I saw that pervert boy in the bathroom!  
  
He was the one that gave me all of this! He died and piled all his troubles on me!  
  
Nothing like the girl I saw coming into the dojo with her panda.  
  
She's the one who never lied to me. She never insulted me, humiliated me or even did anything bad  
to me.  
  
This is THEIR fault! All of them, Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, even Nabiki.   
  
It's been a conspiracy, and I fell for it hook, line and sinker!   
  
You're the only one who never lied to me, the girl with the silver-red hair.  
  
I should have seen the signs, the subtle differences between you and that boy.  
  
It was right before my eyes! Yet, I never knew until now!  
  
How could deluded I was, to not notice the truth right in front of me!  
  
Still, that will only make our union sweeter, whoever you are, the girl with the silver-red hair.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ranma's funeral was a quiet affair. One of Nabiki's more respectable photos of Ranma was   
framed and enlarged. Kasumi took on the duty of bowing to all visitors while Nabiki took on the   
role of master-of-ceremony, roles usually reserved for parents or children of the deceased.  
  
Nodoka had at first been in charge of arrangements until she passed out from grief and fatigue   
before the ceremony had even begun. Genma was simply too much of a boor to be trusted with such   
delicate tasks, not to mention he might swipe the donations for food and sake. Soun Tendo was   
crying so much he will need treatment for dehydration and Akane was still incapacitated.   
  
Half way through the wake, Genma and Soun decided to leave and drown their sorrows in sake.   
Twenty minutes after their departure, a woman with twin ponytails who resembled an older version   
of an Akane/Nabiki hybrid arrived. While the fiancées excluding the absent Kodachi tensed up at   
the arrival of another possible fiancée and/or debtor of Genma Saotome, Nabiki lamented about how  
Ranma's problems still plagued them after his death.  
  
Had the situation been less chaotic, they might have prevented the upcoming tragedy.  
  
  
  
The Kuno Mansion on its best days was the proverbial lions' den, and a literal death trap on it's   
worst. Yet, it has never been like this even during the madness of its worse master. Wooden   
swords, razor hoops and gymnastic ribbons lay broken on the floor.   
  
The skinned corpse of the alligator Mr. Turtle hung from the chandelier in the living room of the  
Mansion, while the heads of Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno were impaled upon the crystals of the   
chandelier itself, their eyes orbs of fury mingled with fear.  
  
As Ode to Joy played at full blast from the hi-fi of the Kuno living room, the decapitated bodies   
of the Kuno siblings were sprawled on the floor, with their bodies slit open from the belly up,   
and their hearts missing.   
  
Floating just above them was a figure shrouded in shadows. Chewing could be heard as well as the   
sounds of sucking. The shady figure let out a contended sigh as it stated calmly, "Perfect. The   
heart has the right amount of hate, despair, lust and denial. Could use a little flambé treatment,   
but I am pressed for time so I must leave now."   
  
Turning to face the corpses of the Kunos, it said mockingly, "You have been most generous hosts,   
and I enjoyed your screams, this most appropriate song, and this scrumptious meal. I am sure my   
new associate will enjoy this treat. I apologize for her absence as she is currently undergoing   
growing pains, but the persuasion of your...gifts to her should help her to pull through. A good   
day to you, honored hosts."  
  
The specter held out its hands exposing two still beating half-eaten hearts. As it began a slow   
chant, the hearts began to glow, and floated off the hands towards each other. The two organs   
began to merge with each other while anguished screams came from the heads of Tatewaki Kuno and   
Kodachi Kuno. As the crescendo of the music reached a peak, the hearts merged into a throbbing   
scarlet gem. The heads stopped shouting almost as quickly as they begun while the red orb gained   
two streaks of ghostly gray surrounding it.  
  
"Soon, Valkyrie, soon. Once the final steps are completed, your end shall finally arrive. My   
vengeance against your kind shall finally begin." The figure withdrew its hands and the new soul   
crystal and took off for the Tendo Dojo  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War, appeared in front of a temple in Central Japan.   
Her face was pale from exhaustion; her spear was tainted with the stench and poison of the Undead   
and scratch marks were visible on her exposed forearms.   
  
As Athena staggered into the garden of the temple, a barrage of miniature missiles assailed her   
and she dodged as far as her body let her, while the projectiles hit the wall behind her   
instead. Turning to face her assailant, she saw Banpei-kun preparing to charge her.   
Wasting no time, Athena stuck out her spear while Banpei charged straight into it, not able to   
react fast enough to halt in his tracks. Banpei gave out a high-pitched squeak as the spear   
penetrated before his system went into emergency self-repair mode to fix   
the damage Athena's spear had done to it.  
  
Athena turned to face the main entrance to the temple home as she heard flustered footsteps   
approaching, only to have Belldandy brush past her as she went to check on Banpei. After the   
Middle Norn heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that Skuld's creation was not damaged too badly,   
she turned to Athena with a stern expression ready to lecture Athena on the proper behavior of   
elders until she caught sight of Athena's condition and her expression switched to one of shocked  
horror.  
  
"Athena-san! What has happened to you?' gasped Belldandy. Then she noticed the peculiar stench   
emitting from Athena, as well as the stains on her spear and armor." You've been fighting Undead?   
Has there been a provocation on Midgard I'm not aware of?" asked Belldandy in confusion.  
  
Athena shook her head. "No, Belldandy. It is not an actual provocation by any of Nifelhiem's top   
brass... yet, thus cannot be considered an act of war on their part. Raganork 2 should not occur   
anytime soon. Still the large number of Undead I found converging on the intersection of the   
Yellow River and the Yangtze is definitely not natural, even for a site choke full of lost souls   
like the intersection of the River of Sorrow."   
  
"Something is afoot, Belldandy. Something big, possibly worse than Mara and her Queen of Terror   
incident." Athena handed a sheet of paper to Belldandy, who looked increasingly worried with   
every sentence spoken by the goddess of War and Wisdom.   
  
With a look of disgust, Athena spoke. "This is the copy of a note I found lying in the middle of   
the swarm of Undead over there. Apparently, this is what caused that filth to converge there.   
I would give you the original note, if I did not know of your aversion to such things like notes   
written on the skin of a vampire in tainted undead blood." She gestured to a leather bag with   
powerful magic runes written inscribed tied to her waist "As you can see Belldandy, whoever wrote   
this was overflowing with undead power and, shockingly, some Divine essence as well."  
  
"Divine essence? Can it be...Urd!" She shouted in panic as she sprinted to her sister's room. She  
sighed in relief when she spotted Urd still resting on her futon, tired out from her ordeals on   
Asgard. She headed to the living room where Athena lay sprawled onto the floor.  
  
"Any idea who it was, Athena-san?" Asked Belldandy as she began dressing Athena's wounds.   
"If I did I wouldn't be so worried. As it is, I have absolutely no idea who it was."   
Athena stood up, brushing aside Belldandy's attempts to dress her more minor wounds.   
  
"Thank you, but I need to hand this over to Ygddrasil Central at once. I suggest you   
inform Lenneth or any member of her party that will likely approach you of this note. Do pass my   
sincere apologies to Skuld over the damage dealt to her creation. Good day." she said, leaving   
the temple grounds.  
  
Belldandy smoothed over the crumpled paper and frowned as she saw the messy handwriting the   
note was written in. she sighed and tried to decipher Athena's rushed copy as best as she could.   
The note was strangely enough in Japanese and read as follows.  
  
Pain.  
  
Ever since that day Ranma, that pigtailed bastard forced his chi into me.   
Pain and hunger was the only feeling I have and even now, with all my power, I still feel the   
pain HE inflicted on me.   
  
Like a million ants gnawing on my insides, that chi flowing through me makes it itch and hurt   
inside. I want to scratch it, but I cant REACH IT!! No matter how much I scratch it,   
how I badly bleed from it I still feel that pain. The pains I feel from my bleeding scratches   
are nothing compared to the gnawing feeling inside me.  
  
All of this is HIS fault. Ever since he came into my world, everything went WRONG! So horribly   
WRONG! Along with him came all the craziness that should not exist! From the top martial artist   
I got reduced to damsel in distress! That pervert destroyed everything I lived for!   
I lost my hair and Dr Tofu because of HIM! I became a joke because of HIM!   
  
RANMA!! Marry HIM! HAH! I'd rather copulate with P-Chan than him! And now as his final slight   
against me, he gave me this! This...this CURSE! Trying to turn me into a monster like HIM!! It   
also fucking HURTS! I scratched & scratched but it won't STOP!! That ITCH and That PAIN! Ever   
had ants biting and crawling on your skin? Try having them just BENEATH Your skin, gnawing away   
every second of their lives!  
  
Just like RANMA! That BOY who ruined my life! Gnawing me! Taunting me! Insulting me! How dare he!   
That cockroach that won't DIE!! When he did finally leave me, he gave me THIS! He's won! AGAIN!   
They all say he's dead. DEAD! HIM?! Get REAL!! He won't die THAT easily. I know it! He's out   
there! Having bimbos, whores, sluts what have you hanging around him.  
  
Somewhere. Somehow. He's out there. I know my pain will never end until I devour him totally.  
I get respite from this pain when I devour the soul and their entire residue chi and residue   
life force. The thrill as their warm beating heart pulsates in my hand all that fear. Hatred.   
Helplessness. The rush of power as I drink in their soul. It is absolutely WONDERFUL!   
  
Probably the only thing I can thank that bastard Saotome for is the thrill when he gave me   
his chi. Thanks to him, I know the thrill of chi rushing through me. No wonder that brat Hinako   
loves to drain us. It is the only good thing that happened to me so far, ever since HE came into   
my life.  
  
The pain is starting again. I need to feed once more but I am starting to get tired of humans.   
The Musk is unique and the Amazons really put a fight, while the screams of the Phoenix mountainfolk  
is sweet music to my ears. The Undead I've eaten so far are however...stale.  
  
I have been told the Gods are exceptionally delicious though. If what that Undead hussy   
Genevieve says is true, than those so-called Gods are blinder than I thought.  
  
If they have truly accepted...HIM. I personally cannot fathom why they will do so, but I will not   
bother trying. Any group, which has done what they did to me, is probably full of idiots.  
  
Ranma, soon I shall rip you asunder. For you see, Ranma, I'm better than you now. To think that   
I used to think how unfair it is that you are so much better than me in the Art. Now I know why.  
  
For I am destined for greater things. All who I devour shall contribute to your complete demise,   
Ranma. Can you hear it, Ranma? All those lovely screams. Those who I have consumed cry out for   
your blood, Ranma. Calling for your utter annihilation.   
  
You know, Ranma? I'm going to heed them. You will die slowly, watching in terror as I pull out   
your soul and savor the moment; watching your lifeblood slowly slip away. Looking forward to it,   
Ranma? I certainly am.  
  
Of course, there is another reason I can finally painfully finish you only now, Ranma. It's   
because of her. The girl you have entrapped inside you. Have you any idea how much frustrating it   
is to spare your miserable life, as I couldn't bear to hurt her.  
  
Those crimson-platinum tresses, that pair of golden blue eyes that mesmerized me, that bewitching  
angelic face. You dare to claim to be the real one when YOU are the twisted mockery. I've seen   
what she really looks like, Ranma.   
  
All the others are cheated by the false image that the curse presented, and even I only see it   
in my dreams. Until it became so clear as I ripped out the heart of the boy who approached me 2   
days ago. Another pervert, obviously. All boys are, even Ryoga. How could I have been so blind!   
Those eyes! That aura! To think it took me so long to connect!  
  
All of them will pay! Kasumi, Nabiki, my Daddy. All of them! Those hypocrites shall all PAY!!  
  
Wait for me, my sweet Ranko. Yes, that's a nice name to call you. My wild, untamed goddess. Soon   
You shall be a part of me forever. I finally found a way to separate you from HIM!  
  
Soon, my pain shall end once HE is no more and you forever a part of me. All that I ask of you   
Is to wait. I shall liberate you once my rebirth is complete.   
  
Once my new body is ready, I shall make you a part of me.  
  
I promise to devour you whole, my sweet Ranko.  
  
Belldandy blinked in surprise as she noticed the bottom part of the paper was lighter in tone   
than the rest of the paper. Recognizing one of Athena's favorite methods of hiding a message, the  
Middle Norn infused her right thumb with ether, and gently rubbed the lower part of the paper   
clockwise, until words written in the official lingo of Yggdrasil Central appeared.   
  
(Note: I've not been able to find the lower part of this note that may give us the details of   
this transformation. Due to the high level of Undead activity in the area, I will lead a complete   
sweep of the vicinity later with back up. Distribute this note to any allies you meet Belldandy;  
we do not need to strengthen this new soul devourer. I suggest a high level of alert on your part  
,Belldandy and you have permission to use your full powers on Midgard.   
  
Take care, Belldandy. This is your biggest test yet.)  
  
Belldandy's emotions switched between the fear of confrontation with the Undead Hordes,   
disgust at the boasts of the note's writer, and worry for Ranma's safety. Sighing, she went   
about the house to strengthening the wards around the temple and praying for the safety of those   
who might be caught in the coming battles. Then she said an extra set for Keiichi, all the while   
preparing for something she'd hoped she would never have to.  
  
War.  
  
Glossary ( I do not claim that all information here's accurate, would like any help with facts   
here.)  
  
1:Yangtze-The longest river of China, it is the longest river and in Mandarin, the official   
language of China, is called the Changjiang or Long River. It stretches most of China and is the   
fastest route through China short of air-travel. It is also the dumping ground of corpses from   
massacres, including the infamous Nanking (Nanjing) massacre during the Sino-Japanese War and the  
Yangzhou Ten Day slaughter by the Manchurians during the establishment of the Qing Dynasty. Many   
unwanted babies were also drowned here or it's tributaries. A truly tragic place.  
  
2:Yellow River- The Yellow River is the largest (not longest) river of China and is found in   
north China. Its fertile banks made it the site of many of China's earliest capitals and   
settlements. The yellow soil of its banks, hence it's name, regularly floods however and it's   
claimed millions of lives. The epidemics that break out every time it floods has earned the   
Yellow River the name of River of Sorrows, and that who ever tame the river, tames China.  
  
3:Nyuzhen: The nomadic tribes who are the natives of Manchuria, the Nyuzhen have been called many  
names, from their original name to the Jin (Gold) people by the Chinese during the Southern Song   
dynasty after Kaifeng, then the Chinese Capital fell to their armies. Also known as the Jurchens   
to the other races that had contact with them. Genghis Khan wiped out the Jin kingdom later on   
but they rallied in the 1600s to form the Qing (Clear or Clean, depending on context) kingdom and  
later conquered China again, forming the Qing dynasty. Possibly the most renamed people in   
history, not including the slang term of Bannerman (Qiren) often used. Only a handful of Nyuzhen   
still live on their ancestral lands nowadays though.  
  
  
4:flintlock: The flintlock is the predecessor of the modern pistol, and was commonly used in the   
1700s and early 1800s. Watch the Sol Blanca anime for a look at this or Treasure Island series or   
books for a more vivid description.   
  
(Extra information)  
The pigtail: The Nyuzhen introduced the pigtail hairstyle to the Han Chinese, only those of the   
Eight Banners (5) could wear it among the Nyuzhen (about 99% of the tribe). The Chinese however   
were forced to wear it to show their loyalty to the Qing Emperor, failing which the punishment   
is the execution of the entire extended family.  
  
Cutting it off is considered rebelling against the Qing Emperor for Chinese while is considered   
severing ties with the tribe for Nyuzhen, and only men or warriors may wear the pigtail. Handing   
the cut off pigtail however means handing your life, loyalty and soul to the person accepting it   
for a Nyuzhen and is usually only reserved for the savior of one's life or new master.  
  
(Yes, this little tidbit of information will be important later on in the story^_^.)   
  
(5) The Eight Banners: Representing the Eight Clans of the Nyuzhen, they are divided into the   
Orthodox (Zhen) Colors of Gold, Blue White and Red and the Framed (Xiang) Colors of Gold, Blue,   
White and Red.  
Frame as in framing up the picture, that is. This is the closest equivalent I can get in English.  
  
Just a reminder, this is not a character bashing fic, I use all characters as and when the story   
demands. Just to clarify and prevent potential flames.   
  
  
Author's notes: As you can see, Akane (don't tell me you haven't guessed it!) will be playing a   
very big part in this story, mainly as the one of the main villains. How did she get the ability   
to suck souls? Well she has some uncontrollable chi within her at this point, which is divine in   
nature, it has basically driven her mad with pain and the chi leak allows her to drain external   
sources (think a chi black hole), and since she needs the rush of a chi drain to temporally ease   
the constant pain of a foreign chi in her, she has become like a chi junkie of sorts, or more   
appropriately, a chi vampire. Since she cant drain like Hinako, pulling out the heart will be   
the easiest way as it is the muscle pumping the chi around the human body.   
  
Her going mad? Considering that she was borderline psycho to begin with plus the fact that   
Ranma's chi was causing her pain could easily push her over the edge. Who transformed her into   
Undead? All this and more will be revealed in Chapter 3 of Valkyrie Ranma: Fighting the Shadowy   
Gods.   
  
Later  
JF_1999  



End file.
